Sunrise
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: Set in 2008. Esme, Rosalie and Alice become miraculously pregnant and must faces the challenges of a vampire pregnancy and motherhood. Contains lemons, laughs, sweetness and much more. R
1. Barren

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I own my OCs**

**Author's Note:**

**There will be lemons in this story in Chapters 2, 8, 9 & 21. And also a little semi-lemon in 11. This fanfic is about all the Cullens but mainly centred around Carlisle and Esme. Each couple gets two lemons each.**

* * *

Alice

I have no memory of my human life, no memory of ever wanting to be a mother. When I woke up a vampire, all I could think about was blood and my visions of Jasper. After I found Jasper, we set out to find Carlisle and his family of vegetarian vampires. I knew that being vampire meant I was barren, I would never have Jasper's children but I accepted it. I was happy going to school, shopping and loving my family. I'd never thought a lot about motherhood but maybe a child might have been nice. I mostly felt bad for Esme and Rosalie, they had wanted a child for decades. Bella hadn't really thought about wanting children until she got pregnant with Renesmee, all she knew was that she would die for her.

Rosalie

I remember wanting children even as a human, children with Royce. The thought made me sick now. Sick to my stomach. Even after what Royce did to me, I was miserable about being barren. As much as I adored Emmett with all my heart, finding him only made it more painful because now I had someone to picture having children with. He was extremely happy with vampire life and I was happy to be with him. I loved Renesmee but no matter what, I would never be her mother. Bella was her mother. But my heart still ached.

Esme

I had a son in my human life and for the first time, things seemed wonderful. I had left an abusive marriage to have my baby in safety. But I lost my beautiful, darling boy when he was just a few days old; lung fever. I saw no reason to live after that and jumped off a cliff. It was just fate that Carlisle was working in the hospital where I was brought. I loved him and wanted to have his children but he explained to me that the only thing he could never give, as vampires, was a baby of our own. I was barren. We gradually built a family of teenage vampires around us and one little hybrid who grew so fast. Despite my love for my family, I regretted that I would never bear Carlisle's child and see it grow up.


	2. Divine Intervention

**Lemon Warning**

February 2008

It was Valentine's Day when the miracles occurred and each Cullen couple spent, at least, the weekend with each other. Some romantic privacy. Esme and Carlisle had taken a trip to the Isle for a week. Rosalie and Emmett were at the family's isolated cabin in Canada. With Edward and Bella at their cottage with Nessie, Alice and Jasper had the large house to themselves.

Far away, off the coast of Rio de Janeiro, Carlisle snuggled his wife closer to him as they watched the sunset. Esme looked up into his eyes and in that instant, their desires were ignited. Their eyes were a deep, molten gold reflecting their fiery passion.

Rosalie pushed Emmett back down on the large, luxurious bed and climbed on top of him. He chuckled playfully and put his colossal hands on her petite hips before flipping them over. She threaded her hands in his dark curls, tugging them deliciously. Each felt their inhibitions and responsibilities drift far away.

Jasper watched as Alice's eyes remained glazed over, her mind far away in a vision, He had no idea what the vision was of until he felt the lust. The lust that was strong. They had been conversing rather normally, discussing their plans for the night. Perhaps hunting? Or a long walk? Alice and Jasper never really celebrated Valentine's Day as they felt they didn't particularly need a special day to commemorate their love. Everyday was special.

Carlisle's lips molded to Esme's as they rolled around in the rough sand of their island. She ripped his shirt open sending buttons cascading around them, he looked at her face and she smiled up at him sweetly like the most innocent person in the world. To return the favor, he tore the zipper of her dress down and she eased her arms out of the cap sleeves.

Emmett made quick work of Rosalie's jeans while she pulled his sweater over his head, they were moving at a velocious pace in order to get to their lovemaking as quickly as possible. They were probably going to break the bed and God only knows what else in their haste. Rose wrapped her legs around her husband's waist to bring him closer, crushing her lips to his.

Alice returned from her vision with a clear idea of Jasper's plans for the night, she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. He could still feel the lust radiating off her but not just that; love. Alice loved Jasper as he loved her. Their love was as immortal as themselves and they intended show each other that night. They began undressing each other, delicate fingers and eager lips expressing passionate desires on one another's bodies. Jasper cradled Alice's bare body down onto the soft sea of pillows, both were aroused and wanting. Wanting their bodies to connect, connect in the most intimate way.

Carlisle pushed Esme's dress down and she kicked it off getting it covered in sand, while her hands pushed her husband's shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. She was now only left in her underwear while he still remained in black pants and boxers. Unbuckling his belt, his wife reached into his boxers and tugged gently at his hardness. Carlisle's breath hitched in his throat, she was truly torturing him. He reached for her wrist and held both of her hands above her head with his own. His tongue battled with hers as they kissed and his hands left hers, traveling down her body to tug her underwear down her legs. She did the same with his pants and boxers.

Rosalie flipped Emmett over so she was on top and sank down onto his hardened length, purring gently as he filled her wonderfully. After she had momentarily adjusted to him, Rose began to rock against him; her orgasm already building so soon. Emmett closed his eyes and pushed his head back against the pillows; moaning with each movement. He matched her pace easily. The coils inside them tightened with each gyration of their hips. Rosalie arched her back and cried out in ecstasy as Emmett's maneuvers caused him to hit a sweet spot. Just the sound of his wife's pleasure made him speed up.

Jasper slid easily into Alice's heated core feeling her adjust to him, she murmured sweet words of approval signaling him to begin moving. He leaned down to kiss her neck and she turned her head to capture his lips with her own. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Alice pulled her lover closer to her and nuzzled her face into his neck, placing gentle kisses on the soft flesh. She could feel him moving inside her, showing her his love and ardent adoration. She returned it wholly with her own passionate acts.

Carlisle entered his wife with his golden eyes focused solely on hers, he watched every blessed emotion she felt as they connected so passionately, she hooked her leg on his hip and he caressed her thigh holding her to him. She sighed gently yet happily as he pushed against her. Her sighs turned to breathless moans as Carlisle's motions became faster and stronger, he whispered words of love in her ear as he climbed them higher and higher. He sat up bringing her with him so she was in his lap as they made love, her fingers touched his face as her lips were parted but no words left them. She was speechless in their passion. The only sound was the waves softly hitting the shore just a few feet away from them.

Emmett released first with a loud yell of pleasure. Still, he continued to thrust for his Rose's climax so she, too, could feel the near-unbearable pleasure he had just felt. Despite the vampire form of fatigue he was feeling, Emmett's thrusts were still powerful and pleasurable. He felt her clench around him. For a few short seconds, she let out a moan that was almost silent. Arching her back, Rosalie cried out with her nails gripping her lover's shoulders. She gracefully fell panting onto his chest and he held her closer as she kissed his hand in her own.

Alice and Jasper released together, holding each other in an unbreakable embrace. Alice bowed off the soft sheets as every nerve in her body became charged with the electric rapture of her orgasm. Then, she was almost numb. Jasper's cry of passion - her name - reverberated off the walls around them; so full of love. He collapsed on top of her and then rolled off so he was beside her, panting at her side. Jasper pulled the sheets up around them; they weren't cold but it felt...nice. Alice snuggled into his chest, kissing it once.

Esme knew by the way Carlisle tensed that his release was imminent. He gasped as he found his hungered release within his darling wife. Seconds later, she followed with a soft scream. She felt his seed being spent inside of her, the heat was glorious. She looked up from his chest and kissed his waiting lips, and with his arms still around her he slowly leaned back until he was lying on the sand with his Esme against him, still connected with her. They spent the remainder of the night that way.

"I love you" rang six times throughout the Cullen family.

Each couple made love in the sense that they connected intimately with one another but they had no idea that within Alice, Rosalie and Esme, a 'love' had been created which would cherished by each of them for all time.


	3. Nausea

All seemed normal.

It was a wet early-April morning when Carlisle came home from work to find his wife in a most peculiar state. She was lying on their bed with her eyes closed; she looked so peaceful. One arm was draped across her stomach while the other lay lazily above her head which was turned ever so slightly towards the door as if she was waiting.

Carlisle smiled at her comfort and walked towards the bed dropping his medical bag and shrugging out of his coat as he went. He knelt on the bed, he chuckled at the fact that she didn't give up the act when he was so close to her, he clasped the hand that was by her head and kissed it.

"Esme, my love" he crooned. "Very funny"

She didn't open her eyes or acknowledge him but to say she remained utterly still would be a lie; her lips twitched and her fingers fluttered across her abdomen. Carlisle cupped her cheek with his thumb grazing her soft, full lips. They had been apart for nearly two days and he missed her. He was feeling a more powerful pull to his wife than ever before. A need to be with her that he had not felt in such a way since their newly-mated period.

It had been like that since February and just like Emmett and Jasper, he felt a need to be near his mate, wife and lover.

"All right, Esme, come one. You've had your fun, darling" he chuckled.

Still, she did not respond. Carlisle's face changed.

"Come on, Esme" he shook her gently "I'm serious"

Carlisle became worried then. Esme knew when enough was enough and yet, she still continued on and her husband knew that she wasn't doing this of her own free will...and the more disturbing truth that his beloved was not awake.

"Esme? Esme please!" he begged as he tapped the side of her face very gently but earnestly.

Esme's eyes fluttered and she blinked hard several times before opening them. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings and then she gasped, her eyes becoming wide as saucers. She grasped his hand and stared up at her husband - terror evident in her large eyes.

She sat up...a little too quickly "What-what happened?"

He cupped her cheek, full of worry "I'm not sure. What were you...? How did you...?"

"I don't- What was I doing?" she asked.

Carlisle decided that his worry was not helping and the only way Esme would be calm is if he was calm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. The breath was unnecessary physically but needed mentally.

"How do you feel?" he questioned her quietly with his hands on her shoulders.

He looked deep into her eyes, assuring her that no matter what their unknown worry was; he would protect her. He would hold her. He would make sure that he got to the bottom of the mystery surrounding his wife.

She also took a deep breath composing herself "Tired"

Esme watched his face for any hint of trepidation. "Heavy"

Carlisle tilted her chin up to meet his gaze "Do you know how long you've been sleeping?"

"Sleeping?!" her tone conveyed her utter shock.

"You're tired, my love and I thought..." he looked up as if he were trying to fight the impossible tears "Dear God, I thought you'd be hurt"

She tried desperately to ease his worry, she grabbed his hand and kissed it "I'm fine. I'm not hurt"

Carlisle looked back at her with his hands holding her face to comfort her...and himself. "At least you weren't unconscious"

"No, just sleeping" her sarcasm didn't sound bitter, it sounded terrified.

Esme's face changed; her mouth twisted as if a lemon had been shoved in it, her eyes looked away from her husband. She was considering the new queasy ache within her body. It was terribly uncomfortable. Carlisle reached for her as she leaned forward, eyes wide.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I feel..." her reply faded as she blurred to the bathroom.

Esme retched as the crimson blood from the previous night's hunt forced it's way up her throat. While she clutched desperately at the porcelain toilet bowl, Carlisle held her hair as he stared in shock; the only time a vampire vomited was when they _willingly_ expelled human food from their body. Once empty, Esme gazed her now-black eyes into Carlisle's topaz orbs. Referring to her napping incident, she implored her husband.

"What's happening to me?"

"I don't know" he whimpered.

He held her desperately close to him in panic, she sobbed into his shirt.

What was happening to her?


	4. A Silent Discovery

When did you first realize you had slept?  
What other human aspects have you experienced?  
Do you feel nauseated or tired at the moment?  
When did you last feed?

These were the types of questions that Carlisle asked both Rosalie and Alice. He hadn't intended to even think that they could be affected by whatever was causing such concern with Esme. He had insisted on examining her thoroughly and she complied for two reasons; one was that she was worried about what was happening to her and the other was that she wanted to soothe her husband's worry.

Alice hadn't told anyone that she'd felt oddly sleepy a handful of times since around mid-March, it was too strange to worry anyone with. She had not let herself fall asleep and fought the fatigue hard so as not to freak herself out further. And perhaps, she had felt a little bit queasy at times and even made a dash to the bathroom once just incase but ignored it also. She had decided that should she actually puke or doze off, she would tell Carlisle.

Rose seemed almost symptom-free, her temper was quite short of late; worse than usual. She had actually yelled at Emmett for playfully frightening off her prey when they were hunting one night. She screamed in his face about 'denying her the blood she needed' and 'just being an damn idiot for no reason', she then stomped off and left him bewildered in the middle of the forest. She cooled down and came back to apologize, nearly weeping with guilt...and slight worry. They had made up and told no one. There was also the minor ache in her breasts but she ignored that for the most part.

Unfortunately, Edward had been vacationing with Bella and Nessie in the Amazon to visit Zafrina as promised and had only returned the previous day. So he could not of heard of their strange behavior through their thoughts. If he had, he would've probably dragged them to Carlisle, he loved his adoptive sisters very much and wouldn't risk letting anything happen to them.

The day before he had even considered his two adoptive daughters, he was talking to his own wife, his Esme.

"Had you ever vomited before today?" he inquired.

She shook her head and continued wringing her hands in her lap as she sat in the chair. He made more notes in his journal and looked up at her from across the desk. She swallowed hard, fighting back the nausea overtaking her yet again. Carlisle could see it in her face; being a doctor for a couple of hundred years had trained him to know exactly when a person was going to throw up.

He blurred across the room and less than a second after attempting to swallow back the vicious bile, Esme had a basin under her chin as she heaved. He rubbed her back to help but nothing came up.

"Rubbing your stomach can help, may I?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mm hm" she whimpered as she grabbed the shoulder of his shirt tightly.

Carlisle put his hand on his wife's abdomen and snatched it away immediately dropping the empty basin to the floor. His eyes were wide with shock and terror as he stared at Esme. He backed away a couple of steps.

"What's wrong?" she begged, panic took over the nausea.

Carlisle was breathing deeply and still staring at her, his face was utterly horrified. Edward suddenly burst in after hearing his adoptive father's thoughts, he looked at Esme's belly and then to Carlisle.

"It's not possible" the bronze-haired boy uttered.

"What?!" Esme bawled. "What is it?! Please tell me!"

Carlisle was too shocked to even move, let alone respond so Edward walked over to the poor, confused woman and very slowly and took her hand. He guided it down to her abdomen and she gasped loudly as she felt what her husband had felt. The bump. The strange roundness that shouldn't have been there. For a moment, she thought she was getting ahead of herself until she felt the tiny flutter. Something too faint to feel on the inside, just something she could feel on the outside with her sensitive vampire hand.

As her husband of 90 years with whom she's shared such intimacy, Carlisle knew every inch of Esme's body perfectly and although she was curvy considering she was changed so soon after giving birth to her late son, that particular bump on her stomach did not belong nor had it ever belonged there.

"C-Carlisle" she whispered shakily.

Edward moved out of the way as Carlisle moved to be with his wife, he took her hand and put his lips on it to calm himself. She was crying now, miraculous tears spilling down her cheeks. Tears of joy. Tears of fear. The blonde vampire touched them and stared at them in wonder. He put his hands on her cheeks and brushed the wetness away with his thumbs.

"How is this possible?" she sniffed with a shiver still evident in her low voice.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know" Carlisle words became quieter and quieter until they faded into silence.

He looked up at her and kissing her full lips, rested his forehead against hers. She smiled at him for a second uttering a sound that could've been a giggle of sweet joy. As happy as he was at the thought of his suspicions being confirmed and Esme indeed miraculously carrying his child, he was also worried about the unknown and his mind went into overdrive about finding out more regarding the possible baby.

Edward hated to interrupt the beautiful moment but with a clear of his throat and three words, he reminded Carlisle of his other responsibilities. Carlisle got up and nodded, clasping Esme's hand tightly. They walked past Edward out the door and down the stairs with the mind reader following them.

"Rose and Alice" were the three words.


	5. Diagnosis & Disbelief

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room waiting for their adoptive vampire parents to return. Bella and Renesmee were visiting Charlie but would probably be returning soon as the sun was beginning to set, casting an ironic darkness over the Cullen household.

Downstairs, no one had heard anything from Carlisle and Esme that could have possibly prepared them for what they were going to hear. All they had heard were Edward's words of something impossible and Esme's crying. The first thing they noticed were the tear tracks on Esme's heart-shaped face which astounded them all.

"Ma, you okay?" Emmett was the first to speak.

Esme forced a smile and nodded to him, none of them believed her. Jasper could feel her fear, her uneasiness and her hope. Of course, his power couldn't tell him why; only the three who had been in the study upstairs just minutes previously knew why. Her fear of the unknown, her uneasiness regarding how everyone in the family would react to the news and her hope at the new future now presenting itself to her and Carlisle, a future as biological parents.

"I may know- or rather, have a theory regarding what's been happening" Carlisle began as he stepped forward.

"What?" Rosalie asked the second Carlisle finished.

The blonde doctor had literally no idea how to phrase his theory; my wife is pregnant with the child she's craved for decades but you may not be so fortunate? Of course, he couldn't say it in a such a callous manner.

Esme had unconsciously rested her hand on her stomach and Rosalie noticed, her eyes narrowed. Years of hoping and praying for such a miracle had lead her to the first impossible assumption. It all clicked together - nausea, fatigue, mood swings; all symptoms of pregnancy. She gasped and immediately touched her own abdomen.

"You think she's- we're pregnant?" her eyes and words were desperately hopeful.

"Rose, don't torture yourself" Jasper spoke as if tired of an old routine.

It was no secret that Rosalie had wanted a child for nearly eight decades and she still believed deep down - even more so since Renesmee's birth - that perhaps there was some form of miracle that would bless her and Emmett with a baby of their own.

"No, no, it's true!" Rosalie pressed.

Jasper looked to Carlisle and his expression changed instantly, his adoptive father hadn't protested to Rosalie about her insane hypothesis or even tried to calm her down, he was still. A statue.

"You can't be serious!" Jasper cried.

Carlisle looked at him and remained at a loss for words, he shook his head gently. Esme stepped forward and gripped her husband's hand to support him and his supposedly insane theory. Jasper took a step back in shock.

"That's your explanation?!" the empath barked at him.

Carlisle had braced himself for an outburst, he knew it wasn't an easy idea to understand quickly. Emmett stepped forward from next to Rose who was still searching her own belly with her hands in an effort to find something. Anything. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder to ease him, he was also silently wishing he had the same ability to calm those around him.

"Ease up, Jazz, it's not his fault" Edward took the words right out of Emmett's mouth - mind, technically.

"But it doesn't make any sense" Jasper sighed as he relaxed.

"It makes perfect sense!" Rosalie snapped. "Everything we've been feeling - the sickness, the hormones...He's right!"

Jasper and Rosalie got into an argument then - they were shouting at and over each other but with their vampire ears, their family could make out every word with perfect clarity. Esme even cringed at some of the vile profanities used. Emmett tried to defend Rose while Edward rolled his eyes. Carlisle also attempted to keep the peace but was quickly ignored.

"It's true" squeaked a small voice from the back of the room.

Everyone looked at Alice who had her hands on her abdomen and was staring back them, wide-eyed. Jazz was at her side in a second, she took his large hand and put it on her middle where she obviously felt the bump. He snatched his hand away instantly just as Carlisle had done upon first discovery of the wonder. He had felt a tiny motion, like a summer breeze you barely notice. He looked into his wife's worried eyes.

"There's something there" she whispered "I don't what or-or how but there's something"

Jasper closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he opened his sunny orbs to gaze around the room. Edward was leaning against the staircase monitoring everyone else's thoughts. Esme was still holding Carlisle's - who was watching Alice nervously - hand. And finally, Emmett had an arm around a glaring Rosalie who still had her hands on her stomach.

"But if there is a child in there - a foetus" he began. "If it needs sleep and is making them human -" he indicated to Rose, Esme and Alice "in some ways then shouldn't it have a heartbeat we can hear?"

"Son, a foetus doesn't have a heartbeat until around six weeks after conception. It gives us a rough timeline of when this all occurred" Carlisle replied.

There was a long, awkward - almost painful - silence in which nobody spoke even met eyes with anyone else. Rosalie had now cupped her hands around the bump she had found on herself. It was Jasper who finally broke the depressing quiet.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

Rosalie's eyes almost popped out of their sockets and then she gave the empath a death glare to beat all death glares. If looks could kill - again. Was she the only one who could see this miracle as a blessing? 


	6. The Impossible

"This is amazing! Don't you see? It's what we've always wanted" Rosalie exclaimed.

Alice again gingerly reached to touch her stomach, her fingers tapped against the fabric of her shirt as if she was deciding on how to do it. The idea of having a baby inside her seemed to so frightening and foreign. Never had she imagined ever carrying a child, it hadn't been in any of her hopes. What annoyed her was that she had not foreseen such a thing.

"I never thought about it" she whispered.

"It's your baby, Alice. Don't you feel something?" Rosalie took a step towards Alice and Jasper.

Jasper moved closer to Alice and put his arm around her as if to protect her from Rosalie. Rose took the hint and moved back but continued glaring, she watched as Alice stood rigid at Jasper's side. Her discomfort was clear though Jasper attributed it to the shock of the century she had just endured.

"We're not all seeing this your way" he snarled at his faux twin.

"So, what? What do you want? You want Carlisle to get rid of it? Of your baby?" Rosalie's torrent of questions only intimidated Alice further.

Jasper growled at Rosalie in defense of his wife who spoke in a meak voice "I didn't say that. I just don't...just don't know"

"Esme?"

Rosalie turned to the only person in the room she felt understood her. Her adoptive mother. Esme looked up at Rose from next to Carlisle and smiled weakly. Of course she was overjoyed at the prospect of carrying Carlisle's child but she also felt the worry, worry about Alice.

"Of course I think it's wonderful, sweetheart, but this is a very big thing. For all of us" she said trying to keep the peace on both sides.

"I think it's great" Emmett beamed trying to lighten the mood.

"This is too much. I-I need to-" Alice couldn't finish her statement as she quickly walked out of the room.

Nobody followed.

Night fell and once they were reunited, Edward, Bella and Nessie left for the cottage. Meanwhile, the remaining Cullens left for their rooms; proper sleep, instead of naps, was now required for the mothers-to-be. Emmett wrapped his large frame around that of his wife's as she snuggled under the covers, one hand on her belly. Jasper went into the forest after Alice, he found her looking out over the river. Far away from everyone else, they spent hours talking; talking about the future that now presented itself. A future where they were parents to the young infant that was now growing inside Alice. They didn't return home until the early hours of the next morning, accepting and hopeful of their new future.

Back at home, minutes after Jasper had left, Esme kneeled up on the bed to bring her face to the same level as her husband's. "Why are you so unhappy?"

"I'm not, my love, I'm just...overwhelmed" he caressed her face with the backs of his fingers.

"I'm truly very happy"

"It's a miracle" was all she could say.

Her golden eyes were bright with happiness and they reflected his own. His hands glided down her body and came to rest on her abdomen where the slight swell could be felt. She was wearing a T-shirt and shorts as her make-shift pajamas; they were going to buy some in the next few days after everyone had calmed down. And Carlisle knew more about the unborn children.

Jasper and Emmett insisted on having Carlisle make sure their wives were alright the next morning. Instead of examining all three of them, Carlisle just asked them questions. 


	7. Heartache

"I have some concerns" Carlisle said, leaning against his desk.

It had been just over a week since the discovery had been made and everyone was still reeling. Essential things had been done like buying pajamas and checking to see if human food could now be digested - it couldn't. Carlisle had taken time off work to get his head together and study the enigma, lying that Esme was dreadfully ill. Such a thing as a vampire being pregnant had never been heard of so Carlisle had nothing to go on.

The Packs had been informed and were cautious but kept their distance. This gave Carlisle the peace he needed to study the fetuses. All he discovered was that they were growing at a normal rate, they were able to accept blood as nourishment and his own child was particularly active inside his wife. The tenderness in all three women's breasts seemed to be a sign that they would be able to breastfeed their children. It was while performing further examinations that he had discovered more about the threats of the pregnancies. Only with Alice, though.

"About what?" Alice asked from her place on the small sofa.

Jasper's eyes reflected his wife's worry as he hovered near the sofa, her small hand gripped in his large one. They were both a little envious; neither Rosalie nor Esme had been subjected to such torment. Carlisle wasn't worried as much about them. He was nervous...but not worried.

"Alice, you may have some difficulty in carrying this baby to term" the doctor finally said.

"Wha- Why?!" Alice blurted before she could stop herself, fear and concern filling her up.

Her hand unconsciously touched her belly - which showed no obvious signs of pregnancy - and sighed. Alice was slim though her bump was hardly noticeable. She sometimes felt the flutters of movement. Jasper was calming her in his own synthetic way. Alice rolled her eyes; by the look on his face, he should be trying to mitigate his own unease. Seeing their faces relax made Carlisle continue.

He walked over to Alice and stood in front of her "Your body is quite petite and the changes pregnancy brings may be too mu-"

"Are you certain about this?" Jasper demanded.

"No, son. Anything can happen here. I'm not really certain of much at the moment. She's only in her first trimester" Carlisle stood up and looked out of the window.

His mind was far away; desperately searching for answers. Answers for Esme. Answers for Rosalie. Answers for Alice. Each were pregnant miraculously and the man who had been a doctor for centuries, who had treated humans, vampires and werewolves couldn't understand it.

"Is there anything you can do?" Jasper sounded like he was begging.

Carlisle turned around to face them.

"I can observe the-" he began.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Alice almost yelled.

She glared at her adoptive father, waiting for the inevitable apology. Both Jasper and Carlisle froze before looking down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Alice"

"Worst outcome?" Jasper looked up with heavily lidded eyes.

Carlisle looked at his son; his face was grave. The he looked to Alice; nervous silently asking if she could cope with his reply. Jasper felt nauseated, as nauseated as Alice usually did nowadays. But she, however, felt nothing. She was numb. She knew that whatever Carlisle said - it would be bad.

"I need to know" her voice was a whisper.

"The worst development would be your body cannot adjust quickly enough for the baby which could result in premature labor...and a stillbirth" Carlisle replied and both of their unbeating hearts sank.

"What are the chances?" Jasper asked.

"Until I know more about these babies - very slim" Carlisle's reply was both cryptic yet candid.

They couldn't know anymore after that, time would tell. It sounded horribly risky but Alice's visions soon returned and she could see herself six, maybe seven, months pregnant and happy. And safe.

Most importantly, safe. With most of their worries gone, the Cullens tried to adjust to the pregnancies normally by doing frivolous things: checking due dates, buying baby things, planning their next move for when the babies were born. Sadly, an ultrasound machine couldn't conjure up an image. The due dates, as calculated by Carlisle were November 7th though Alice would probably be sooner. Hopefully, not by a lot. 


	8. The Sweetest Moments in Life (and Death)

**Lemon Warning**

It was a quiet, almost silent night in late May. Luminous, sparkling stars peppered the dark blue sky and the moon glared at the Cullen household. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were all into their second trimester which meant the horrors of the first trimester were gone but the pains of the third trimester were ahead of them. But, as the second trimester was sometimes referred to as the 'honeymoon trimester', each woman felt more like their normal self again.

In their bedroom, Emmett and Rosalie lay in their bed, his hand stroking her golden waves as she slept. His stance was unusually protective. In their own room, Alice slept while Jasper watched her from a chair next to the bed. To be near her was too much temptation. They couldn't. They couldn't do such a thing with a child on the way - it didn't seem safe, especially with the dangers presenting themselves to both his wife and unborn child. Jasper closed his eyes and exhaled.

In another bedroom...

Esme's hand tightened in Carlisle's by her head, her nails digging into his knuckles. She moaned gently as he continued pushing into her, filling her completely; both of their releases imminent. Their breathing, though unnecessary, was shallow.

In the darkness of their room, only the moon shone a light on the lovers in the midst of their passion. It illuminated where their bodies were not hidden by the sheets in which they were entangled.

Carlisle captured his wife's lips with his own, his tongue dancing with hers. His lips trailed over her jaw and down to her neck adding to her pleasure. Esme's hands left Carlisle's as she brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck.

Her hips moved in a rhythm with his; a slow, loving dance perfected by years of practice. They were making the most of intimacy with him on top, the weeks were passing quickly and their unborn child was growing larger within her. And though they had not spoken of it, they were adamant that a pregnant belly was not going to stop them making love to one another.

She ran her fingers through his soft, golden hair, devotedly holding him as close to her as she could. Their movements sped up as they climbed higher and higher, almost there...

Beep Beep

Carlisle's pager on the nightstand rudely interrupted their passion. Despite being in the welcoming embraces of his wife, Carlisle managed to glance at the little piece of plastic in under a second. He closed his eyes for a moment before returning to his wife, focusing his eyes only on her. Still deep inside her, he continued his motions.

Esme's little noises grew longer and louder though she tried to suppress them for fear that she would wake Alice or Rosalie. She found her release before him, arching her back off the bed and molding her lips to his, her nails raked down his back causing the sensations he needed for his own release. He moaned her name spending himself inside her and rolled off of her before collapsing lazily. Both of their chests heaved with their panting.

Esme moved onto her side so she could snuggle into her husband. He held her close, ready for her to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep in his arms. She placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder before her curiosity got the better of her.

"What was that?" she questioned.

He gave a confused look "What, my love?"

She nodded towards the nightstand before settling back against him and closing her eyes.

"Oh. Just Dr. Fredricks about a meeting" he sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Meeting?" Carlisle hadn't mentioned one recently.

After much persuasion from his family and finding all he could about the unborn children, Carlisle went back to work. He knew that the babies were no threat to their mothers except the unbearable constant nausea. His family knew that it was better for him to save the lives that needed saving rather than worrying about something so benign. One thing Carlisle had promised himself was that he would stop working sometime near the end of the second trimester to be with and support his wife.

"Mmm" his fingers caressed her arm "About my paternity leave"

Esme opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbow, looking at Carlisle's face "Your paternity leave?"

He nodded with a smile "I am to be a father...and of course there's Alice and Rose to take care of"

Esme was overcome with excitement at the prospect of Carlisle being home for a few months for their baby, she had suspected he would, at the back of her mind. But only now was she addressing it. She sat up next to him.

"When?" she beamed.

"Hopefully in the next month" he replied.

Her hand dropped to her stomach, a warm and fuzzy feeling taking over her body. Carlisle put his hand over hers and kissed her, he softly brought her back down into his arms.

She sighed happily "I love you"

"I love you too. _Both of you_"

That night, Esme fell into a serene sleep in which she dreamt of her, Carlisle and their baby. Their family.


	9. Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me

**Lemon Warning**

The Cullen Home was in the midst of a peaceful evening in July; Edward and Bella were at the cottage with Renesmee, Alice was doing online shopping for her baby, Rosalie was reading a book on baby names and Esme was asleep. Carlisle had began his paternity leave but since the Cullens were planning to move when the babies were born, he knew he would be going back to Forks Hospital which seemed a shame. But, nothing made him happier than being with Esme and charting the progress of all three pregnancies - at least he had some patients.

The Cullen men, minus Edward, were all in the living room having just returned from hunting, they each settled into a chair.

"So..." Emmett began. "It's great, huh?"

"Our imminent fatherhood?" Jasper asked.

"Well, that...and the pregnant sex" Emmett smirked.

Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed while Jasper dropped his head in his hands and groaned. They had made it almost six months into the pregnancies without Emmett making any personal sexual remarks.

"What? It's great, Rose just sorta, you know, falls asleep in my arms afterwards"

"That could have more to do with your skills in bed rather than her pregnancy" Jasper smirked.

Emmett gave a sarcastic smile, one thing he did not like at all was anyone suggesting that he was even remotely bad in bed. Last time anyone had made that kind of joke, Rosalie's screams of ecstasy were heard from her and Emmett's bedroom for hours.

"How is that even appropriate?" Jasper continued. "She's carrying your child and doing that could be dangerous"

Emmett smiled condescendingly at his brother "We talked to Carlisle about it before we did anything - he said it was totally safe as long we didn't get too rough and break any houses"

"Those weren't my exact wor-" Carlisle interjected.

Emmett interrupted him "Wait, you're telling us that you and Alice haven't done anything since finding out she was pregnant?"

Jasper looked uncomfortable and even a little embarrassed, his expression turned Emmett's little joke into fact. The smile left Emmett and he looked as though he was going to apologize until the shock took over.

"Seriously?!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Jazz, that's just not fair" Emmett whined.

"On who?" Jasper almost yelled.

"Alice!" Emmett replied. "She's pregnant, man. It's probably making her horny as hell...hormones and crap like that"

Carlisle closed his eyes briefly at his son's utter lack of decorum. It was a good thing that the pregnancies had weakened their wives' vampire senses or else they would also hear the incredibly uncomfortable conversation.

"Shut up, Emmett" Jasper hissed.

Emmett looked to Carlisle for support and even gestured to him "Am I wrong?"

"_Oh, God, don't bring me into this_" their adoptive father thought.

Jasper seemed to accept Emmett's challenge "Is he right?"

Carlisle desperately tried to find the right words to appease both of his sons in their argument "Some women have been...known to become more...aroused when expecting a baby"

"She didn't say anything..." Jasper breathed.

"Perhaps she's simply 'not in the mood', son. Pregnancy can also have the opposite effect" Carlisle comforted him.

"Not in Esme's case" Emmett chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Jasper turned to Carlisle.

Emmett guffawed loudly, Carlisle was angry at his intimacy with Esme being mocked. He was also probably going to throw his son into a tree if his wife was awakened from her rest by his booming laughter. Meanwhile, Emmett seemed to have difficulty composing himself.

"D-Du-Dude, you know you've got a problem when Carlisle's sex life is better than yours"

He fell back into his laughter; if he were human, he would've been crying and most likely wetting himself.

"I gotta hand it to you Pops; working as a doctor, preparing for a baby, taking care of two other unborn kids and their moms and yet; you still have a better sex life than Jasper"

Thankfully, Emmett's laughter did not wake up Esme but it did bring Rosalie downstairs. The rather large book of baby names; '1000 Names For Your Child' was still in her hand. Another thing Rose did was cross each day on her calendar as it brought her closer to her baby's birth.

"What's so funny?"

Emmett moved over on the couch to make room for his wife who sat down next to him. He put his arm around and pulled her closer.

"Carlisle's sex life is better than Jasper's"

"Really?" Rosalie giggled.

"Haven't had sex in months"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Jasper growled.

Jasper stormed out of the room and upstairs. Emmett grinned "That's right, bro. You go have nice roll in the maternity hay!"

Emmett turned to look at Carlisle who was shaking his head at him.

Jasper found Alice upstairs on her laptop. He stopped for a moment and leaned against the door frame, how would he say this? He couldn't deny that he'd missed being intimate with her. She turned to see him '"Hey, Jazz"

He held out his hand to her, she took it and he sat them both down on the bed, he had closed the door behind them "Are you okay, darlin'?"

Alice stroked the side of her husband's face with her knuckles "Of course I am. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just something Emmett said" he said.

"And you listened to him? God, what did he say?" she asked.

"He was just commenting that we haven't been...intimate since finding out you were" Jasper sighed nervously "...expecting"

Alice narrowed her eyes "How would he know?"

"It's Emmett" the southern gentleman lied smoothly.

"It's nothing to do with him. This is about you and me" she smiled, tilting his face up to meet hers. "I just thought you were worried"

"Worried?"

"Mm-hm. About being a Daddy"

Jasper kissed Alice's hand "Oh Alice, I am worried. But about hurting you"

Alice leaned forward and kissed Jasper, he responded placing his hands on her hips. "Jasper Hale, you are the most loving and gentle person I know. You won't hurt me"

"But what if-" he began but she a finger over his lips.

"Ssh, it'll be alright"

Jasper wrapped his arms around his Alice, bringing her closer to him though it was difficult considering smaller-than-average the five-month baby bump between them "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled.

Minutes later, both completely stripped of their clothing, Jasper's hands gently glided down Alice's body, she smiled at her husband, even in the heat of their passion, he was concerned with her comfort. This wouldn't be like their usual lovemaking, she was pregnant and would probably be tired out afterward. Alice hoped not; three months of physical neglect had left her feeling very aroused and craving Jasper's touch. He returned her smile and caressed her swollen belly.

As she lay her head on the pillows, he crawled up towards her smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a frenzied kiss and then another...and another. Each touch was lustful and left her feeling feverish as desire burned in every nerve in her body. Her body arched off the bed suddenly as his fingers found her sensitive bud. Her breath caught in her throat and her nails dug into his back, his fingers continued their work slipping inside of her causing her moan loudly.

Jasper sped up his actions and Alice's toes curled, her hands leaving his back to grip the sheets above her head. She threw her head back against the pillows exposing her throat to him and he took full advantage by kissing and occasionally darting his tongue against the soft skin. Her hands left the sheets, holding his face making him look into her eyes.

"I trust you"

Jasper's eyes burned into his wife's as he entered her slowly. Painfully slowly. Far too slow by Alice's standards but she understood and respected the fact that Jasper wanted to take it slow so as not to hurt her. Her lips moved gently into a little smile that assured him of her pleasure and well-being. His face returned the smile for a moment going back to his expression of concentration.

The wetness of her arousal coated his length driving him crazy though his face remained hard. Alice ran a hand through his hair to relax him and then kissed his unmoving lips.

She sighed happily, cupping his cheek with her hand and whispering "It's okay...we're okay"

Once he was all the way inside her, she nodded silently and he began to rock against her. As his speed increased, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She matched his thrusts but he could feel the barely noticeable decrease in the strength of her movements caused by her miraculous pregnancy. Ever so slightly, he reduced the power of his hips. She may have been lacking slightly in some aspects of her vampire abilities but she easily noticed this.

Her lips were against his ear as she whispered "...don't stop"

She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him as close as possible, the sensations made the coil in the stomachs tighten. He was extremely careful not to kiss or even touch her breasts, they were incredibly sensitive due to her pregnancy though he doubted she would've said anything. His face left her neck to look at her again. They kissed before they even knew they were going to; it was pure instinct. To touch in every way.

They developed unintentional routine in which with every thrust into his wife, Jasper's lips would fuse with hers briefly before he pulled out and then thrust in again kissing her. This continued for barely a few minutes before Jasper decided to help Alice find her release. His fingers once again drifted down her body, over her belly where he felt the tiny flutters of movement, until he found her sensitive bud. He alternated between caressing and applying pressure.

"Oh, my God" she moaned. "...please..."

He knew exactly what she wanted

"Anything" he whispered against her lips.

He increased his pace - in both ways of pleasuring her and it was mere moments before he felt her walls clenching around him. Jasper's body suddenly became rigid.

"Oh!" she gasped as she finally reached her long-awaited and desperately desired climax with her eternal lover.

She cried out as did he as they released all of their pent-up passion in the most intense orgasm either had ever felt. Their essences mixed together within her. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and he collapsed beside her, both panting.

She snuggled herself into his chest "I love you"

"I love you too" he was still panting for unnecessary air.


	10. Surprise

Jasper walked into the bedroom to find Alice admiring another new thing for their baby. It had been just over a month since they had reconnected intimately and now they couldn't get enough of each other. They weren't as bad as Rose and Em who were going at it nearly every single day but they were still passionate in their more frequent encounters.

"What have you got there?" he asked and she turned around with a start.

She quickly hid the item behind her back and shrugged "Nothing"

"Come on, show me"

Jasper stepped towards Alice whose back was against the newly-assembled crib, she didn't want to ruin it for him "It's nothing, really"

Before she could he even blink, he had reached behind her and taken the her secret from her to examine it. He looked at the little pink babygro that read 'Daddy's Little Princess'

"Cute. Why you tryin' to hide it?" he smirked.

Alice shrugged innocently and he continued "I thought we agreed to buy all neutr-...Alice!"

Jasper's face changed as realization dawned upon him, no wonder his wife had tried to hide the new item of clothing for their baby from him. It only proved what should have been a surprise in around four months.

"Sorry" she murmured.

"You know I wanted a surprise" he sounded like a whiny child.

Alice looked down, she felt bad. She hadn't been able to help her vision; the vision of the beautiful raven-haired daughter with curls like her father. Jasper felt the warmth and happiness radiating off of his wife; the joy. He sighed before composing himself.

"We're having a little girl?" he smiled.

She nodded relieved at his sudden happiness "Yeah"

They shared a kiss as both of their hands lay on Alice's abdomen where their little girl was sleeping peacefully. 


	11. Anniversary

**Lemonish Moments**

It was an early September afternoon when Carlisle arrived home to most of his family leaving. It wasn't an ordinary day in September either, it was Carlisle and Esme's anniversary. Their 86th anniversary wasn't a particular milestone but Carlisle and Esme celebrated every anniversary with the same amount of love and passion.

Rosalie and Emmett were going shopping for their baby's crib after spending hours searching for the perfect one on the internet and then ordering it to a store in Seattle. Alice and Jasper were going to the store with them to pick up even more maternity clothes. They would then spend the night in a hotel. Edward and Bella were preparing for a weekend of hunting in Canada while Renesmee stayed with Charlie. All little trips that had been cleverly arranged so that Esme and Carlisle would have the house to themselves on their anniversary.

"Have fun" Emmett winked.

"I helped pick your present" Alice said.

Carlisle smiled as his children left and he ventured up the stairs to his wife. When he arrived in their room, he could hear Esme playing around with things in their closet. The closet that would soon become a baby's nursery.

"Happy anniversary, darling" he said.

"Happy anniversary" came her voice from within the closet.

Carlisle began removing his lab coat and tie and then onto his shoes. The romantic atmosphere was evident; scented candles everywhere, scarlet satin bedsheets, curtains drawn, gentle romantic music and a smattering of rose petals on the bed.

A night of passion was indeed ahead of them.

"I got you your gift" she called.

"I thought we agreed not to get anything for each other this year" he said.

"I know but it's something I bought for myself that you can enjoy"

Carlisle was confused by his wife's riddle but played along "What is it?"

Esme emerged from the closet and Carlisle's eyes grew wide with lust, he had seen his wife in many different forms and colours of lingerie but this was first time he had seen her in something while pregnant. The outfit was made of a soft pink silk that hugged her new curves. He was extremely aroused.

Esme walked towards him slowly. Sensually. She held her hand out to him and he took it pulling her to him gently. They couldn't be as close as they usually could due to the rather large baby bump between them. He kissed her softly and she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You like it?"

"Oh, yes, very much" he replied.

"We'd better appreciate time alone considering" she touched her rounded abdomen "...we won't have a lot of it soon"

Carlisle smiled and buried his face in her neck, lavishing the skin there with kisses. Esme moaned almost silently. She ran her hands down his body, he tensed when her fingers brushed over his arousal. She then returned to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing as more and more flesh was exposed. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, Esme marveled at his perfect chest; she had seen him shirtless thousands of times yet it never ceased to amaze her.

Still staring deep into Esme's eyes, Carlisle unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants and underwear before stepping out of them. Completely naked in front of his wife, Carlisle was neither shy nor ashamed. Esme had seen him naked many times and had expressed a lot of pleasure in it. He reached for the ties on the shoulder straps of her silky nightdress, he gave them a gentle tug.

The pale pink fabric puddled around her feet leaving her pregnant form exposed to him.

"You're so beautiful" he said caressing her bare skin.

He captured her lips once again with his own, he couldn't get enough of her; she was divine. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands began on her hips before sensually rising up her back and pulling her closer. The bump touched Carlisle's stomach and that was as close as they could get, but it was enough that they could still hold each other and share in their passion.

Carlisle's hands came around to cup his wife's breasts. To him, they were perfect; round and soft yet firm. She moaned gently as his lips left hers to trail sweet kisses down her neck. His hands continued kneading and stroking the mounds they held while she fisted her hand in his golden locks.

Esme slowly pushed her husband back onto the bed; he could feel the soft rose petals under his back causing erotic sensations throughout his body. She kissed his chest gently as she knelt next to his body, he closed his eyes and lay his head back against the pillows. Her kisses became quicker as she continued onto his neck and then his face. Carlisle chuckled as she reached his lips. His lips happily welcomed her own.

He sighed as he reached up to cup her cheek "My darling"

Her smile was demure as she moved her head to kiss his palm, her hands rose and took his allowing her to kiss the back of it. Desperate for her lover, Esme moved to straddle him ready to make love to him.

Hours later, they lay on their bed under the sheets - tender kisses and loving glances being shared in those moments after such intimacy. Esme snuggled into her husband.

"Hmm" she smiled.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her hair.

"Either the baby's sleeping or horribly traumatized by what we've just done" she giggled.

He chuckled.


	12. To Treasure

The first, proper kicks were amazing.

Alice had been hunting when she felt it; stronger than any flutter or tap - a proper kick from her baby inside her. She immediately called Jasper over from his feed and he responded thinking she was hurt. It took her a moment to tell him as she was a little shocked. The baby didn't kick again instantly but Jasper was still overjoyed at the development.

Rosalie and Emmett were in the middle of foreplay and at first, she'd thought she'd imagined such a strong sensation but then she felt it again. She said her husband's name and he thought she meant it erotically and continued with his actions also moaning her name. She got his attention and put his large hand just above her navel where she felt it. He grinned proudly and kissed the spot.

Esme was getting ready for bed in the bathroom while Carlisle got changed into his unnecessary night clothes. The kick was so surprising that Esme dropped her hairbrush and gasped alerting her doctor husband. Tears were in her eyes as she looked up at him, she guided his hand to her middle where another strong kick was felt. She cried in his arms for so long afterwards.

Esme and Carlisle walked down the street as the harsh, mid-September Autumn chill became apparent, their hands held together. Since her bump was getting bigger, Esme had swapped heeled shoes for flats so she was more comfortable and more blankets and thick quilts had been bought for their bed for the bitter chill in the air that was about to arrive.

There were many people with their stalls along the street selling all kinds of things; fresh food, hot drinks, knitted goods. It was one particular businessman that stopped Esme and Carlisle with a bright "Good morning!"

The man was probably in his late 30s or early 40s with blue-green eyes and an extreme buzzcut. In his gloved hands, he held a small, tabby brown kitten. He held the little beauty up to them.

"How's about you give this little guy a home?"

He put the kitten in Esme's hands before she could refuse, though she did try "Oh, well, I don't-"

"Make a great pet for the little one" he beamed, nodding to her prominent bump.

Esme couldn't help but smile proudly at the mere mention of her baby.

"She could just be fat" said the unmistakable voice of a bored, teenage girl.

It was now that Esme and Carlisle noticed her, sitting on a seat next to the well-kept cage for the litter of kittens. She was sitting in one seat and had her feet up on another while she read a magazine. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was mostly hidden by a dark pink woolen hat, her grey eyes skimmed each page with little interest. She couldn't have been any older than fifteen.

Esme's voice remained sweet and cheerful "No, no, I'm having a baby, sweetheart"

"Congratulations! Tell you what; you can have him for $10" the man said, taking the attention off of his outspoken young companion.

"Oh, Carlisle..." Esme almost pleaded as she cuddled the little kitten close to her.

"Esme..." he began his useless, half-hearted protest.

Being pregnant had set her maternal instincts into overdrive, she looked at the little kitten and thought he needed a home and love and she could give that to him.

"Hey, Carlisle," the man took him to the side with an arm around him while Esme remained enamored with the kitty. "you get her the cat and you are guaranteed a very good night, my friend. Pregnant and appreciative is a great combination"

The man winked before returning to Esme, Carlisle glanced at him once.

"We know your names so you can know ours" the man tried to make some kind of business relationship. "I'm Rick and this is my pride and joy, Morgan" he continued indicating to himself and the girl who forced a sickly sweet - almost frightening - smile.

The kitten purred as it nuzzled itself against Esme's fingers, she looked to her husband "Please?"

Carlisle smiled at her before turning to Rick and nodding. Rick rubbed his hands together "Brilliant, he's all neutered and immunized...so he's good"

Carlisle handed him the money and took the carrier he was offered. Morgan made a whipping noise and gesture, Carlisle did not appreciate the insinuation being made. Carrying his child, Esme could have anything she wanted.

"Pleasure doing business with you and good luck with the little one" Rick said as they left with the kitten in the carrier.

Later that night while Esme got ready for bed in the bathroom, Carlisle stared at the kitten in his brand new basket who stared back. 'Treasure', as he had been named, was not particularly masculine but it fitted him all the same as he already meant to much to Esme. Carlisle, on the other hand...

Esme stood in the doorway of the bathroom "Honey, please stop glaring at him"

"I'm not glaring" Carlisle grumbled as he let his gaze drift from the cat to his wife.

She was wearing a dark blue nightgown that showed some cleavage and stopped at her knees, it wasn't meant to be particularly sexy but from smouldering look she gave him, Carlisle knew that Esme didn't need her nightwear to hint at her desires. She crawled up to him from the end of the bed sensually and kissed his lips passionately when she reached them.

"I know you don't approve" she said quietly with a glance at Treasure "but thank you for indulging me"

"Whatever makes you happy, darling" he said as he ran his hands down her arms making her shiver with pleasure.

Her hands nimbly began unbuttoning his shirt and he was happy to let her do so until he caught a glimpse something in the corner of his eye; the cat. Treasure was still staring at him. It was making Carlisle terribly uncomfortable.

"Shoo" he murmured with a flick of his hand towards Treasure.

"Oh, no, honey. It's his first night, he'd be frightened outside" Esme said obviously not understanding why Carlisle would want their new pet to leave.

Carlisle looked down embarrassed and mumbled "Esme, I can't" he sighed "Not with him...watching"

Esme looked to Treasure and giggled a little before composing herself and taking her husband's hands in hers.

"He doesn't know what we're doing. He's just a little kitty" she said and she placed a kiss on his motionless lips.

"But I'll know and he has to leave"

"No, it's fine" Esme said abruptly and with that, she un-straddled her husband, got under the covers, turned on her side away from him and closed her eyes.

Carlisle didn't even try to talk to her; it was a non-negotiable issue, she didn't want the cat to be afraid and he didn't want the cat watching him make love to his wife. So, until Treasure could learn to stand on his own four paws and sleep somewhere else occasionally, Carlisle and Esme's intimacy was on hold.

Carlisle glared at Treasure who now settled into peaceful sleep in his cosy basket. 


	13. The Name's Cullen

It was an evening in early October when the family sat in the living room altogether discussing their future. At that moment, the discussion had fallen silent as Alice snuggled into Jasper, Rosalie guided Emmett's hand to the spot where their baby had just kicked within her and Esme entwined her fingers with Carlisle's while Treasure yawned on her lap.

Esme and Carlisle had made up the morning after getting Treasure and agreed that they would find a way around their little dilemma - it was rather obvious and blunt that they snuck their intimacy in when Treasure was sure to be away from the room. These were times like when he ate his meals in the kitchen or when he was playing with the scratching post in the living room that Carlisle had suspiciously bought him so generously. Esme had joked that Treasure was unknowingly preparing Carlisle and herself for when their child arrived. And sometimes, by happy chance, Treasure preferred a nightly wander around the house which made it even easier for Esme to give into her 'hormonal needs' as Edward euphemistically called them.

Of course, the moment Treasure wandered into Emmett and Rosalie's room while they were making love - Em screamed bloody murder and Treasure was back to being stuck in Esme and Carlisle's room all night like a naughty child.

Bella looked up from in front of the fireplace with Edward to the three couples around her.

"Anyone thought of any names?" she asked.

"Yeah! For my boy; Little Em and if it goes the other way-" Emmett grinned.

Rosalie finished his sentence with a sweet smile "Lily"

Edward looked up from his place beside his wife and after a brief glance at Renesmee, looked at his blonde adoptive sister. He saw inside her mind and saw the dear love she already carried for her unborn baby. Boy or Girl; she adored them.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your middle name being Lillian, would it?" he smirked.

"I. Like. Lily. Anyway" Rose replied through gritted teeth.

"Means like purity and stuff" Emmett said quoting the baby name book.

Alice and Jasper exchanged an awkward glance as all eyes fell on them.

"Violet" Alice said.

Jasper looked down at his wife's bump "Don't need a back-up boy's name"

They held hands with their heads close together, smiling. A look of worry crossed Alice's beautiful features and Edward saw why. She could not understand how she had been able to see her baby. Her daughter. The visions were unexplainable.

She saw vampires best because she was one.

She saw humans well because she used to be one.

She could see neither wolves nor hybrids as she had nothing to do with either of them.

Whatever each baby was couldn't have been full vampire and Alice certainly couldn't see the other two unborn baby Cullens. So how could she see Violet?

Carlisle's theory was that Alice and Violet shared a bond; a genetic bond. The bond of a mother and child which made Violet part of Alice. This is what Carlisle thought allowed Alice to see her daughter. Since everyone assumed that all three babies would be the same species, then everything both vampire and human about Violet would be near enough the same with Carlisle and Esme's and Emmett and Rosalie's respective children.

The only complication was if the other two were boys then what would the children be then? Things affect different sexes in different species like human men going bald with age. So would the miracle boys be different from the miracle girls? Nobody knew.

"Mmm, means purple. What about-?" Emmett gestured towards Esme's belly with a nod.

Esme opened her mouth to speak but Carlisle interrupted her before she could anything about the previous night's discussion regarding their child's name. She had been very insistent on her idea for their potential son's name but he had all but begged her to reconsider. She had gone to sleep after that without an answer.

"Not Carlisle"

Esme frowned at him, he kissed her lips gently and her expression softened. Emmett groaned and made a lighthearted comment about 'old people PDA being gross'. Treasure left Esme's lap and made a bee line for the kitchen where some of his dinner remained.

"Poor little guy" Emmett said as he watched the kitten leave. "It freaks him out when you do that, you know"

Esme laughed lightly and made several attempts to get the following words out "Something he-he-he or she can shorten, perhaps, like Daniel o-or Christina"

A chuckling Carlisle put an arm around his wife and held her close; talking about their baby made her glow. She, like the other mothers-to-be, was unbelievably happy while he, like the other fathers-to-be was even more protective of her than usual. But all three men were still pleased.

"What about middle names?" Nessie asked.

Everyone looked at their respective spouse; they hadn't even thought of middle names until that moment. 


	14. Purple

October 19th was a Sunday and at 11:20am, Alice skipped down the stairs. Jasper was hot on her heels, her being constantly on the move in her pregnant condition worried him to no end.

"It's today!" she cried with joy.

"What is?" Rosalie asked.

"Little Violet's birthday" Alice's chirping, cheerful voice continued.

Carlisle stood up from the sofa "Today?"

"Uh-huh" Jasper nodded.

"Have your waters broken? Are you having contractions? How far apart are they?" Carlisle's questions came in rapid succession.

Alice watched Carlisle's intrigued face with some amusement, sometimes his worry at her faith was strange. He had been so focused on making sure she didn't go into premature labor that she was forever grateful but it had made appreciating her unborn child difficult. Alice hadn't been allowed to hunt past September, the family's caution was endearing yet slightly annoying.

"Relax, Carlisle. Nothing's happened yet. I had a vision" she added a smile to reassure him.

"Alright, when will something happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Not sure. All I know is she'll be in my arms by night-time" Alice replied with a sentimental smile.

Jasper wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Emmett did the same with Rosalie who remained smiling despite her jealousy at Alice getting to meet her baby so much sooner than she would hers. Esme took Carlisle's hand from the sofa he stood next to, he smiled at her and stroked his thumb over her fingers.

"Very well, I'll monitor your condition. But you must tell me if you feel anything, Alice...even if it's just a twinge" he said finally looking up at Alice.

"Don't worry, Carlisle, I will" Alice winked.

"Is she far along enough?" Jasper's face turned serious.

Carlisle tried hard to stop his face reflecting exactly what he thought. Eight months. 32 weeks. Many women had been known to deliver a healthy child at that time...but it was still premature. Little Violet was at risk. And everyone knew it.

Contractions began soon after that conversation, long and dull pains that came and went. Carlisle timed them while Jasper comforted Alice, holding her hand and stroking her back. His power didn't allow him to feel her pain but he could certainly feel her distress and her fear. Alice wasn't screaming at her contractions, just moaning and groaning.

"Whooo" she panted with her face in a pillow as the pain faded out "That one was definitely worse"

Carlisle looked up from his watch "14 minutes, 23 seconds"

"They're getting shorter" Edward commented from nearby.

Rosalie watched from the sofa across the room, Emmett still had his arm around her. Her hand rested upon her swollen belly, a little part of her was just glad that she wasn't experiencing the same agony her adoptive sister was. One thing that was odd was the beads of venom sweat beginning to appear on Alice's forehead, Esme had gone upstairs to do something about it.

"How bad is it?" Rose inquired.

Alice's voice was muffled by the cushion so she looked up "Can't really describe it, just sort of- Ow! Oooh. Ow! Ow, ow"

Jasper immediately held her hand in his own looking pained and Carlisle looked to his watch. Esme reappeared downstairs with the bowl of water and a cloth, she gave it to Jasper and he gently dabbed his wife's face with the icy water.

Hours later, due to her discomfort, Alice decided to go upstairs and change into nightwear. However, as she stood up from the sofa, her face changed.

"Oh...God" she seemed to be in shock.

"What is it, darlin'?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked up towards Jasper "Jazz, you might wanna-"

But his words were too late as Alice's waters broke in a splash all over the carpet and onto Jasper's shoes. Some even hit the bottom of his jeans. His eyes were wide with shock, the pregnancy had seemed so normal and he should have expected her waters to break at some point.

Emmett stifled a laugh as he watched the empath and the psychic stare at each in shock "Now, you definitely need to get changed"

He was right, the rather large wet patch on the front of her dress and the liquid still dribbling down her legs made Alice look like she had wet herself. Carlisle returned from his office - he was setting it up as a delivery room of sorts - and understood immediately. He held his hand out to Alice and she took it.

"It's alright, Alice dear. It's perfectly natural"

Jasper followed behind them as they went upstairs.

Four people were needed in the office for the birth; Alice obviously, Jasper because he would refuse to leave his wife or child, Carlisle because he would be the one to deliver the baby and Edward as he also had medical training and would be needed in an emergency.

In Carlisle's office, you could tell he had worked hard at making it as much like a comfortable delivery room as possible. There was metal bed of sorts in the centre of the room with stirrups attached. The metallic bed had some blankets on it for comfort - not that they would help. By the bed was a tray on wheels with various forms of medical equipment on it.

By the window, there was a table with towels and more equipment - things for helping a baby in distress. Jasper prayed that they wouldn't be necessary then he returned his attention to his panting wife in his arms.

"Okay, Jasper, down here" Carlisle instructed as he patted the metal bed.

Alice had already said that she didn't care where Carlisle had to look as long as he got her baby out quickly and safely. As soon as she was on the bed, Carlisle pushed her legs apart a little gently and did what he had to do.

He looked up at Edward "She's far more dilated than I thought, this baby is coming now!"

Edward blurred about the office grabbing the things that would be needed.

"Alice, I'm going to have to put your feet in the stirrups. Now, it's more expos-" Carlisle began.

Alice interrupted him in a seething voice "Oh Carlisle, I really don't care! Just get this baby out!"

Carlisle nodded once and proceeded with putting Alice's feet in the stirrups. He was right; she was far more on the show but she was also right as she truly didn't care. The pain was much worse than the humiliation.

The pushing started almost immediately and continued on for several minutes. Alice did extremely well with Jasper constantly encouraging her. Edward stood nearest the wall as it would mean he wouldn't have to look at Alice's most intimate area - he would only come over and do that if and when Carlisle needed him.

"Come on, Alice, and again" Carlisle instructed.

Alice gritted her teeth, pushing as hard as she could. She had thought that her vision had prepared her for this, but it hadn't. The pain of pushing her child into the world was close to unbearable. Jasper, meanwhile, stood at her side gripping her hand. He felt hopeless as he could nothing for her pain.

"I can't!" Alice finally cried.

Her face was damp with venomous sweat, her eyes dizzy with fatigue while her head lolled effortlessly. Her breathing, though unnecessary, was uneven and panicky.

"Yes, you can!" Carlisle encouraged her.

"No" she moaned, tired.

Carlisle's voice became much louder and almost pleading "Alice, you must!"

Alice whimpered gently, more tears pricking up in her sunny eyes. Edward could read every hopeless-feeling thought in her mind, the fear that her own physical fatigue may harm her baby was numbing. Jasper decided that he could not help her as a vampire empath but as concerned father and husband. He put a hand on her sweaty forehead.

"Come on, baby" he kissed the hand that was holding his.

"Do it for Violet"

Alice inhaled a shaky breath before sitting up a little with the assistance of Jasper. He put one arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Trying to ignore the feeling of splitting in two, Alice became determined. With one great cry that was heard all throughout the house and a push stronger than any she'd given in the last hour, Alice delivered her baby daughter. 


	15. The Importance of Remaining Active

Only a few days old, little Violet lay in her bassinet with her parents nearby. The whole family was gathered in the living room around their newest addition; the tiny baby girl embraced by lavender blankets.

"Oh, she's a little sweetie" Rosalie cooed.

"You did good, man" Emmett nodded giving Jasper a pat on the back.

"Will she be okay?" Bella looked at Carlisle.

Violet was looking well; she had gained a little weight since birth and was both breathing and feeding fine. Alice had attempted breastfeeding though she seemed to find it uncomfortable.

"I'll keep monitoring her but she's doing very well" the doctor replied.

"Of course she is" Alice picked up her daughter like the most fragile thing "She's a little fighter"

"Like her father" Edward agreed.

Jasper smiled proudly and brushed his fingers over Violet's cheek, little curls of dark hair were beginning to form on her little head denoting her resemblance to both of her parents. Dark hair like her mother. And curls like her father.

Jasper was a very protective father who would become worried whenever his baby cried no matter what the reason was; hunger, tiredness, gas or even needing changing. He also would not allow Treasure to be anywhere near her snarling when the poor feline even entered the same room as Violet.

Carlisle observed Violet; her behavior, her needs and her characteristics. He viewed what signified she was part human and part vampire. Blood flowed through her veins denoting the blush in her pale cheeks, she could feed on either animal blood, breast milk or formula, she slept for 16 hours a day like a typical newborn baby and she glowed in the fleeting sunlight. It was unknown whether she was unnaturally strong or fast since she needed everything to be done for her and couldn't even crawl yet.

Of course, the vampire doctor observed the newborn from a distance and never let anyone know he was doing so; he wanted to give Alice and Jasper time to enjoy their baby daughter. Carlisle only observed her so he would know what to expect when his own child was born.

The red numbers of the clock read 6:09 as Esme squinted at the nightstand with tired eyes. She could heard an odd, creaking noise coming from the floor below which was apparently what had woken her up so early. She could feel Carlisle's presence next to her, he was sitting up. Esme groaned as she sat up and her husband put down the book he was reading.

"Good morning, darling" he smiled placing a kiss on her cheek.

Getting her bearings made Esme more aware of her surrounding; the sights and sounds. Esme shuddered; the sounds. Below them was Rosalie and Emmett's room and she had a pretty good idea what the rhythmic creaking was.

She turned to her husband "Are they...?"

Carlisle nodded with a roll of his eyes "For the last hour and a half"

Esme held in a gasp of shock. How could Rosalie feel so...'active' so early? Esme, herself, felt like she was no use at all until she was fully awake quite late on in the morning. She was very jealous of Rosalie who didn't seem to be experiencing any of the negative symptoms of pregnancy. She was only a little nauseated in the mornings, her bump was a bit smaller than Esme's so she didn't have backache, she was very rarely sick and always ready to make love to her husband at any time.

Esme envied the last one quite a lot. She and Carlisle had always had fairly active sex life and since becoming pregnant, her hormones made her want him even more and much more frequently. But Rosalie and Emmett were going at it at least once a day and that was no exaggeration, they were very physical pre-pregnancy and now, they wanted each other more than ever. Plus, Carlisle suspected that they were just getting as much as they could before their baby was born and it would get difficult.

"How is she so active at this time of the morning?" Esme groaned.

"Hmm, pregnancy's different for everyone" Carlisle said tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Esme winced and held her swollen belly "Ooh, I see someone else is awake"

"Good morning, little one" Carlisle chuckled placing his hand over his wife's.

Esme closed her eyes and exhaled heavily, the nausea took over her body. Morning sickness was something terribly awful in her opinion - if she wasn't being sick, she was feeling it. The feeling got stronger and she threw the sheets aside before rushing to the bathroom, Carlisle was hot on her heels. Opening the lid of the toilet, she released the dreaded blood vomit that had risen in her throat. Her dear husband held her hair as she did so, keeping it from being covered in or even touched by the filth leaving her mouth.

After rinsing her mouth with water and brushing her teeth, Esme left the en suite and lay in the large, welcoming bed, Carlisle sat next to her and kissed her hair running a hand through it. She opened her eyes and placed a hand on his cheek in gratitude.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

He caught her hand and kissed it "What did _I_ do to deserve _you_?"

"I should be more quiet" she sat up and uttered with a glance at the bathroom "I don't want to wake the baby"

"My love," Carlisle began nuzzling his nose against hers "little Violet is two floors down and could sleep through an earthquake"

"I know, but still..."  
Esme sighed.

"My wife: always thinking of others" he chuckled and he picked up his book again.

Esme snuggled into him and he placed his arm around her voluptuous new frame. She took a deep breath and leaned back against the headboard, an extremely pleased sound drifted up from downstairs. The sound gave her a very naughty idea, she was feeling so much better after all and Carlisle was still on his paternity leave. She glanced at the clock which read 6:16.

"At least I'm awake now" she smiled.

She put her hand on his chest and began single-handedly unbuttoning his shirt, she heard him put his book back down.

"Very awake it would seem, Mrs Cullen"

She sat up and kissed his lips eagerly, he responded by tugging at the hem of her nightgown. She giggled as he eased her back down onto the pillows with great care and precision. Her giggles soon turned to moans as they spent the rest of the morning being very 'active'.

Later, as Esme did the last few buttons on her dress, she felt a strong kick from within her. She groaned and put a hand where she felt the pain, soothing her impatient little baby. Rubbing the aching spot gently, she spoke to her child.

"Patience, sweet pea, we're going to get some breakfast now"

Her baby was as impatient about their meals as Treasure, who would weave himself in a figure of eight around Esme's ankles as she poured his food into his dish and purr affectionately when she lowered said dish onto the kitchen floor.

Carlisle put a hand on her abdomen from behind her, he had already dressed himself.

"Let's see if Daddy can catch you something nice, hm?"

He took his wife's dainty hand and helped her up, she gave his larger hand a little tug to get his attention "I need some help with my shoes"

Carlisle looked from her huge bump which prevented her from dressing herself fully to her bare feet, he smiled and helped her to sit down again. She pointed to the blue pumps with a smile and he retrieved them from the shoe rack. Kneeling before her, he put her bare foot on his knee and put the shoe on it, he then repeated the Cinderella routine with the other foot. Cheekily, Carlisle placed a kiss on his wife's knee and she moaned; this encouraged him to place another kissed higher up on the inside of her thigh just at the hem of her dress.

Esme let out a shaky breath and lay back down on the bed with her hands by her hand, Carlisle came up to hover over her interlacing his fingers with hers. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then returned for more. She responded to his touch and was happily ready to continue what they had been doing all morning but their baby had other ideas. With one sharp kick, Esme was reminded of how hungry her little angel was. Since her bump was so big, Carlisle felt the force of the kick against his own belly from where he hovered above her.

"Alright, alright, let's go" she said, more to the baby than her husband.

Carlisle was off of her in a second but only after another brief kiss, he held out his hand and she took it. They bade their family a fleeting goodbye as they left the house to feed.

As their adoptive parents left, Rosalie snuggled closer to Emmett, he held her sleeping form protectively. Their morning delight had left her feeling very tired so she slept while he tried to ignore Esme and Carlisle's own lovemaking above them. He had simply rolled his eyes and tried to block them out. He also gave a little mental cheer for his adoptive father finally getting some morning lovin'.

But they had nothing on Rosalie and himself who had no qualms about making love in the morning, afternoon, evening or at night. He didn't care where they were or what time it was as long as he was with his beautiful Rose. And when they were in bed and she wasn't asleep or making love, they talked about their baby and what they thought he or she may look like or who they would take after in terms of personality. It filled them with great joy to discuss such things.

Rose also had the good fortune of not feeling nauseated all the time like poor Alice and Esme who couldn't get out of bed sometimes. She said she thought it was 'their baby being nice to Mommy'. Emmett smiled and brushed his hand over her swollen abdomen, feeling the gentle flutters of their also sleeping wonder.

He could tell his Rose was a little jealous of Alice who had her child and could cuddle her and nourish her, it only made Rose more desperate to meet her own unborn little darling. The due date was fast approaching and if Emmett was honest; he was beginning to feel a little nervous about his imminent fatherhood. Jasper took to his own fatherhood like a duck to water, he was amazing with Violet as a truly devoted Daddy. He had been so worried and for what? He was a natural. It was nice to see him be a little more playful as he made silly faces and noises in a bid to make his daughter laugh.

Emmett couldn't wait for the day when he would make his child laugh and smile, he knew that no matter how well he did at everything else, it would always be something he would greatly succeed at.

Below him, he heard Violet's gentle cries as she woke up and felt a little relieved that he could stay in the wonderful embraces of his wife and not yet have to get up and feed or soothe a crying infant unlike Jasper. Smiling, he kissed Rosalie's hair and continued caressing her rounded belly.


	16. Flower

It was November 13th and the babies were overdue. Well, the final two. Rose was getting impatient and Esme was worried.

After Violet's diaper rash fiasco, things settled. Alice expanded her daughter's wardrobe to the point where the infant, who couldn't even walk yet, had over 50 pairs of shoes. Jasper sat watching his baby at night, fascinated by her movements and noises. And since Alice had found breastfeeding too uncomfortable, Violet was bottle-fed with both her parents getting her bottles at all hours of the night.

Alice's need to sleep was wearing thin and soon it would be gone.

When Violet was almost a month old, Rosalie started experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions which signified that labor, for her, would begin soon. Emmett was constantly on edge as the thought of becoming a father suddenly became all too real to him. He was excited nonetheless but still...nervous. It was a Tuesday when Alice and Jasper took Violet to register her birth, Carlisle had had to pop into the hospital as extra staff for road pile-up, Esme was out hunting with Emmett while Bella, Edward and Nessie were visiting Charlie.

Rosalie didn't mind being home alone; in fact, she quite enjoyed the serenity of the silence. With the arrival of the second of three expected babies imminent, she relished the silence that would soon be utterly obliterated by screaming, wailing and laughter. With each kick, Rosalie felt the need to meet her baby becoming more and more powerful.

Her peace was interrupted by the front door opening and the sound of heavy, thudding footsteps. Rosalie rolled her eyes, knowing immediately who it was. How dare that dog come and interrupt her peaceful comfort?

"Ness? Nessie?" Jacob's voice echoed throughout the near-empty house.

"She's not here" Rosalie snarled, entering the living room to see him on the couch.

"Oh, right. She still at Charlie's? That's cool, I'll wait" he said.

Rosalie glared at Jacob. Not a chance in hell! She could feel the uncomfortable contractions within her but ignored them. Braxton Hicks again.

"No, you won't. Go find her!"

"Jeez, chill, Blondie"

"No, I won't 'chill', you don't need to be here so le-" Rosalie was cut off by the wet sensation.

She could feel her waters dribbling down her thighs and onto the floor. She gasped. Jacob, however, stood up and took a step back from the puddle on the floor. He looked from the puddle to Rosalie.

"Did you just piss yourself?" he asked, trying to hide his smile.

"No! My w-water broke!"

Rosalie's body twisted as she was overcome by a painful contraction. She knew now that her baby was well on it's way.

Jacob took another step back "Do you want me to call someone?"

Rosalie couldn't reply as the contraction knocked her to the ground, her face scrunched up in agony. She was trying to hold in her screams so as not to show Jacob her pain and more importantly...her fear.

"Yes, call Carlisle!" Rosalie's voice was exasperated.

Jacob froze.

"Now!"

Tossing her phone to Jacob, Rosalie tried her breathing. The phone rung out, Doc must be in surgery or something. Jacob looked horrified, would he have to deliver Blondie's baby? Would he have to tell her to push? God, would he have to look...there?

Rosalie panted and gripped the arm of the sofa above her, digging her nails into the fabric as if it would help alleviate the throbbing inside her. She was sitting on the floor in her 'waters', beginning to sweat venom and looking terribly uncomfortable. Despite the animosity between them, Jacob felt bad for her. Rosalie was someone who took a lot of pride in her appearance and kept her dignity.

Out of pity, Jacob leaned forward and offered her his hand. Rosalie snorted indignantly and smacked his hand away "Don't touch me!"

Jacob held up his hands in mock defense "Woah, relax! I was just trying to help"

"I don't need your help" her voice sounded disgusted.

Rosalie's phone buzzed in Jacob's hand and he flipped it open on, putting the receiver to his ear "Hello?"

"Jacob? It's Carlisle, why are you calling from Rosalie's phone?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, she's a little...pre-occupied"

"Pre-occupied how?" Carlisle asked, worry showing.

"Labor! Tell him I'm in labor!" she shouted.

Carlisle asked if Rosalie's waters had broken and Jacob replied yes then Carlisle asked to speak to Rosalie. Jacob passed her the phone.

"Rosalie? I need you to relax, just breathe" Carlisle told her in a soothing voice.

"I am breathing! I...just need you to- Aah!...get back here"

"I'm on my way, just hold on. It'll be alright. Now, when I hang up, call Emmett, all right?"

"Okay" she breathed.

It was barely ten minutes after the call that Carlisle returned home followed by Emmett who charged through the door and Esme who waddled behind. Emmett crouched down and put an arm around his wife, she leaned her head on his shoulder and groaned. Esme went upstairs. When Carlisle tried to help Rosalie stand, she almost collapsed into him causing him to help her back onto the floor.

Carlisle looked uncomfortable "Rose, I need to look, alright?"

Rosalie nodded weakly with a whimper and Carlisle slid off her soaked underwear, Jacob's eyes grew large and he swung his body around to stare out of the window.

Rosalie was slightly grateful for that, not that she'd ever let the mutt know. She felt another strong contraction and cried out only to have Emmett hold her tighter, his feelings of helplessness showing.

"Okay Rose, I need you to push" Carlisle stated.

"Already?!" Rosalie panted.

"This baby is well on its way, Rose. You're already fully dilated"

Rosalie held Emmett's hand and clenched her teeth, pushing hard. When she let go, she fell back against her husband and panted. Jacob turned back around with a shocked expression on his face while Esme returned with some towels and blankets. Rosalie's face was one of pure pain while Emmett looked like he was about to be sick. The silence was broken by Rosalie's moan.

"And again" was all Carlisle said.

Rosalie pushed again while Esme handed Emmett a small towel to dab his wife's sweaty forehead with, he did so. He gently whispered words of encouragement in her ear to help her. He occasionally kissed her hair.

"You're doing great, babe. Right?"

Carlisle smiled as he looked from Emmett to Rosalie "Yes, you're doing brilliantly" he said as he patted her knee.

Carlisle's face changed, he looked shocked.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Rose begged.

"Sweetheart, calm down. Now, there's just a little issue with the cord"

"What issue?!" Emmett growled.

"It's okay, it'll be alright" the doctor turned to the wolf "Jacob, go upstairs to my office and get the small, metal scissors from my bag on my desk. Hold them by the handle only, that's very important"

Jacob nodded and bolted upstairs, he wasn't back soon enough and the baby's head was out completely. Esme stared in horror at the cord around the poor little darling's neck.

"What the hell's wrong?" Emmett said loudly as he saw his baby's distress.

"It's just the cord around their neck, it'll be fine. I'll take of it. Jacob, hurry!" the doctor shouted.

Jacob appeared downstairs, walking slowly. He carefully handed the little scissors to Carlisle who snipped the cord freeing the baby. Esme breathed a sigh of relief.

"What took you so long?" Rose snarled at Jacob, despite the agony she was in.

"You're not supposed to run with scissors" he murmured before leaving them and walking back to the window.

"It's alright. Everything's fine" Carlisle looked up the blonde "It's up to you now, Rose. Push!"

"I can't!" Rosalie whined as Carlisle told her to push again.

"Yes, you can, Rose. You're strong" Carlisle said.

"Whatever pain you're feeling now, sweetheart, won't be anything compared to how much love you'll feel for your baby when you see them" Esme said sweetly.

"Come on, Rose" Carlisle encouraged.

Rosalie screamed as she pushed again but noticed something out of the corner of her eye; Jacob.

"**What're you looking at?!**"

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but wisely decided against it and went outside. Exhausted and anxious, Rosalie gripped Emmett's hand and he gave her a reassuring smile while rubbing her arm. Her entire body was sore but she was determined to bring her baby into the world.

"Okay, Rose, one more big push and then you're done" Carlisle instructed.

Rosalie groaned as she gave it her all while Esme waited at Carlisle's side with a blanket. Rosalie sighed with relief as she felt her tiny baby leave her body into Carlisle's waiting arms. He smiled at Emmett and Rosalie and placed the baby in the blanket Esme was holding. Esme then passed the baby to Rosalie. Rosalie took her baby gratefully as she sobbed happily.


	17. Petals

Edward and Bella arrived home to Jacob sitting on their front porch, looking horribly traumatized. Inside the house, a strange sound could be heard by their vampire ears, hushed cooing. Like a snowy dove murmuring to her young, it was sweet yet prominent.

"Jake?" Bella called.

He looked up at them but remained silent unsure of what to say. Edward chuckled softly when he saw inside Jacob's mind, saw what had terrified him into such silence. Bella looked from her friend to her husband.

"What is it?"

Edward took his mate's hand and led her around Jacob's still form and into the house, whispering in her ear "I believe Rosalie has had her baby"

Bella sped up slightly at this news but was lithe and near-silent; she had no intention of disturbing a newborn baby. Opening the door, they were only a few feet away from the opening that lead to the living room where the soft coos could be heard. The sight that beheld them was Esme sitting in the armchair, Carlisle hovering near Emmett and Rosalie on the couch. And in Rosalie's arms, cuddled by several fleecy blankets, was an angel.

Stepping forward lightly, Bella looked into the blankets to see the baby better, Emmett looked up at her "You missed all the excitement"

"I see that. Congratulations" Bella smiled.

Edward came into the room behind his wife and after a brief smile of greeting to Esme, put a hand on Carlisle's shoulder to draw his attention. The blonde doctor looked to his first adoptive son. A look of despair etched on his face.

Reading his mind Edward spoke for Carlisle, pitching the argument the latter had been trying for several minutes "Rose, shouldn't you let Carlisle make sure you're alright?"

Rose sneered and glanced up at her adoptive brother "I don't need him to, it's important that she's alright"

"He's checked her, Rose, she's fine" Edward tried.

"Fine?" Rosalie was insulted by the word "She's perfect"

Rosalie's face was focused solely on that of her daughter, Emmett put an arm around to calm her down. She may not have been compliant about medical treatment but he wasn't going to let her get angry. The child she had craved for decades had just been born and she should have her to time to be happy.

"Sweetheart, please" Esme soothed.

"I don't want to leave her" Rose sighed to who she thought would understand.

"She'll be perfectly alright with her father" Carlisle said gently.

Rose considered for a few seconds before kissing her daughter's little head and caressing the side of her face with the backs of her fingers. She moved to pass the infant to her husband. He put a hand on hers and glanced at Bella.

"Wanna meet her?" he asked, eyes almost begging.

"Um...er..." Bella stammered.

Of course she wanted to hold and meet the new miracle but was quite baffled, as was everyone, as to why Emmett would possibly want her to hold his minutes-old baby when he had only looked at her. This wasn't Rosalie's fault, he had willingly let her - persuaded her, even - to hold their child alone while he remained close. The reason why, was a mystery except to Carlisle and Edward. The latter could see the reason in his mind and the former had seen it many times in new first-time fathers.

"Sure" she said finally and gingerly took the fair-haired infant.

Rosalie took Carlisle's outstretched hand and stood up "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can" she all but snapped.

After the brief yet thorough examination, Carlisle declared that Rosalie was 'doing very well for someone who gave birth less than an hour ago'. As she prepared to leave his office, she stopped at the door and turned to her creator.

"I want to thank you for what you've done for us. I know you don't need gratitude but let me finish. I always resented what you did for me all those years ago but now I have at least some part of my humanity back, in her. And I know that without you, my daughter may not have been born as healthy as she is. I know this doesn't make me human but I'm so happy right now that it almost hurts. I love her so much, I don't understand"

Carlisle was at a loss for words at Rosalie's both candid and beautiful confession. When he finally found his voice, it was trembling with emotion.

"My dear, to know that you are happy and your baby is healthy brings me much joy and I am glad that some of your pain had been eased"

"I can only hope that any day now when Esme gives birth, you'll know what this feels like. Because God knows, I can't even describe it"

Hours later, as Rosalie slept, after much protest, Emmett stood over the white, wooden crib that held his newborn child. She was indescribably beautiful much like her mother. The light blonde hair on top of her head was soft and only made her more radiant as she slept. Emmett couldn't see much of himself in her but it didn't bother him; perhaps she would resemble him in personality.

"Are you alright?" came a voice from the doorway.

Emmett didn't even look up at Carlisle who walked in, watching his steps so as not to wake either of the sleeping beauties. He joined his son by the crib and gazed in wonder at the baby. Carlisle would soon have a baby; a baby that he and his Esme had created out of their love. He would be lying if he said he wasn't even the slightest bit envious of all three of his sons who had their children yet his child seemed to be a little late.

"She's so...little" Emmett's solemn words of worry interrupted Carlisle's thoughts.

"You're afraid"

Emmett looked up at him as if to protest but thought better of it and looked away, nodding twice. Carlisle put a reassuring hand on his son's back.

"What if I...?" he trailed off, not wanting to finish the awful scenario.

...drop her?

"Every new father's worried, son" Carlisle whispered.

"I don't know how to- or what to..." he sighed heavily "Jazz gets it"

"And so will you. It'll come naturally"

Carlisle reached down into the luxurious crib and carefully picked up the sleeping bundle. She was dressed in a white babygro and wrapped in a blanket, she cooed quietly but remained blissfully asleep. Carlisle turned to pass her to her father and he tensed, afraid. But with a reassuring smile from Carlisle, Emmett reached out for his child. Carlisle gently placed her in her daddy's arms.

"You see? Instinct"

Emmett gently rocked his daughter in his arms, she opened her golden eyes briefly before settling back into her sleep.

"Hey, Lily" 


	18. Incense and Peppermints

It was late on November 25th when Carlisle and Esme were discussing their baby while they sat on their bed. They were also shopping online. This was when Esme changed the direction of the conversation rather drastically.

"Honey, do you think it would be alright - safe, I mean - to maybe...speed things up?" she peeked up at him through her lashes.

He put a hand on her aching back and rubbed gently "You mean, induce labor?"

She nodded "I know you can't do it the same way you would in a hospital but I know there are some home tactics online"

Esme gestured with a nod to the laptop in front of them that was currently on a baby clothes shopping site. He looked away as he considered his wife's proposal - it made sense. She was almost full term and though she tried not to complain, it was starting to show that she was sick of being pregnant. She was also eager to meet her precious baby. Being overdue was not a barrel of laughs after all.

Carlisle nodded with a sympathetic smile "I think it would be alright, provided we use a safe method, of course"

"Of course" she nodded and kissed his lips briefly.

She entered 'Natural Methods of Inducing Labor' into the search engine and clicked on the option recommended by her husband from a reliable medical website. The list was quite short but full of detail. Carlisle looked at Option No.1 and decided to elaborate.

"Long walks have been known to be beneficial" he said.

Carlisle played with a lock of her hair as he spoke, trying to help Esme in her current condition was difficult. She was stubborn and highly emotional, her hormones were ruling her body. He fondly remembered an incident the previous week when he was trying to measure her middle but she couldn't keep her hands off of him. He hadn't gotten the proper measurements until several hours later after a most passionate interlude.

"I walk enough as it is and besides, what if we take a long walk and my water breaks?" Esme whined laying her head on his shoulder.

Carlisle released the caramel lock "Isn't that the idea?"

"Not in the middle of nowhere!" she countered.

Carlisle understood, Esme didn't want their baby being born somewhere unsafe no matter how eager she was to not be pregnant anymore. She trusted her husband's advanced medical skills but would still never risk leaving the safety of her home. At this point, Treasure entered the room licking his lips after his dinner. Using the laundry basket, he jumped onto the bed and settled on his belly by Esme's knees, she stroked her hand over his back - something he enjoyed a lot.

On the list, the next option was 'Sea Air'.

"How about a walk by the beach at La Push? I'm sure the wolves wouldn't mind if it was for a good cause. That way, if anything happens, I can get you home in time" he said cheerfully.

"Sea air will make me nauseous" Esme replied wrinkling her nose as the thought.

"I think you just don't want to leave this house"

Esme looked down, caught out. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, so I'm too tired to walk anywhere" she groaned.

Kissing her cheek again only assured her further that he understood her fear and was fully willing to support her in what she thought was best in that area. She appreciated this. She guided the hand that was on her shoulder down to her swollen belly. The motion inside made him both gasp then smile.

"Hmm...herbs?" he tried.

"Herbs?" she questioned.

The bewildered expression on her face was funny, he bit his lip to avoid laughing. She saw his attempt and narrowed her eyes and he immediately moved on with his induction 'pitch'.

"Evening primrose oil, Raspberry leaf, Motherwort" he rattled off a few names.

"It sounds like nonsense" she snorted. "Doesn't it, Treasure?"

The cat meowed in response.

"I can't assure it's not, my love. Blue Cohosh is another one"

Now, it was Esme's turn to try and not laugh "Okay, I know you made that one up"

"Well, spicy food's out of the question since you can't eat anything"

"Thank God" she said with a roll of her eyes that made him chuckle.

Scrolling down, both Carlisle and Esme grimaced at the next option. It made them both feel nauseous. Reading the actual text that followed after the title only made the feeling worse. Apparently adding the castor oil to recipes made it more bearable. Though a side effect was vomiting, that was all Esme needed; more sickness on top of what she was already dealing with daily.

"Well, I can't drink castor oil" she reasoned.

"Thank God" he echoed her earlier phrase with a quick glance up as if he truly were talking to the Lord.

Esme turned to face her beloved "What do you mean?"

"That shouldn't even be on there - it's dangerous"

Carlisle sounded disgusted; the thought of such a horribly unsafe method of induction being used on his darling wife or unborn baby almost made him angry. He had both heard of and seen many cases of that particular technique harming both mother and child. She put a hand on his to ease his worrying.

The final item on the list appeared and simply read 'Sex'. It was probably shortened so that the mothers-to-be reading it felt more at ease with modern terminology. It came a welcome change from all the other odd-sounding induction techniques.

"Oh, hm, that could work" she beamed at him.

He raised and eyebrow and looked to her beautiful face suspiciously "I think you planned this"

"I didn't even know about that one; surprised you didn't mention it" she teased.

"It's an old wives' tale. A myth" he was skeptical.

"Well, all myths descend from some kind of truth"

Esme reached and skillfully undid Carlisle's tie and used to tug him closer to her. He chuckled at her playfulness and held her face in his hands, nuzzling his nose to hers. Treasure took this moment to leap off of the bed and exit the bedroom.

"Mrs Cullen...I do believe...you're trying to...Mm...seduce me" his words were parted by the feverish kisses being exchanged.

"Oh, for the cause, my darling. Only for the cause" she giggled.

He put his hands on her waist to bring her closer but it was difficult with the huge bump between them. The culmination of their love was the very child within Esme, it had been created by it.

"Mm, no ulterior motive?"

"Maybe just one" she smirked.

He kissed her passionately whilst gently easing her back down onto the bed, their moving around so much caused the laptop to tumble off the bed. Thankfully, it landed on a pillow that had also been knocked off. Both Esme and Carlisle looked up before grinning at each and laughing quietly. Their laughter soon turned to more amorous sounds. 


	19. Angel

It was around 3am when Esme was woken up by a twinge. It wasn't particularly painful but it was definitely uncomfortable enough to cause her to sit up. Carlisle sat up behind her and rubbed her arm. His gentle, soothing voice comforted her.

"What's wrong?"

"Just felt a..." her voice faded out.

Carlisle's hand came around to rest on her swollen, bare belly "Has it started?"

Esme whimpered and nodded "Uh-huh"

It was midday and Esme continued pacing, cradling her stomach. She stopped and pushed against the wall, groaning. She suddenly dropped to her knees with a shriek.

"Carlisle" she sobbed.

He was at her side instantly "I'm here"

He put his hands on her stomach, feeling the baby.

"No, no, the pain's here" she guided his hands to the bottom of her abdomen. He rubbed the spot there gently.

Esme had been adamant that she wanted Lily and Violet to get a good night's sleep so they would be at the cottage for night. There had been little protest since no one want to challenge the hormonal woman in labor. She would have a tough night ahead of her so everyone wanted to make her as comfortable as possible and if that meant leaving the house for the night then so be it.

"I can stay if you want" Rosalie offered.

"Thank you, sweetie but Lily needs you tonight" Esme smiled placing her hand on Rosalie's.

"Hang in there" Emmett said from the doorway with a grin and a fist pump that made Esme laugh.

"Stay strong, it won't be long now" Alice assured her as she kissed her forehead.

Jasper nodded towards her for support, she guessed that anything he could've said had already been said.

"I don't want to leave you, but I will since you've asked me to" Edward said as he held her hand, he was sitting with her on the bed. A pained expression painted on his face.

"Thank you, my darling. I wouldn't want you to see me in such a state" she had replied.

It was because of the era in which she had been raised that she didn't want Edward being around when she was so distraught. It would've been too shameful for her and she genuinely didn't want to trouble him with her distress no matter how much he tried to assure her that it was no trouble whatsoever.

"Good luck" Bella had said.

"Take care of her" Nessie ordered Carlisle as she walked past him out the door after giving her Grandma a great big cuddle.

Five hours dragged by and the pain only got worse.

Esme's eyes met Carlisle's before she looked away, humiliated. In that undignified position on her hands and knees, she felt humiliated. It seemed to ease the contractions and Carlisle would do anything to help her through the pain. He could see her shame, though; the indignity of panting like a common dog as her body ached to bring her baby into the world.

"There's no need to feel-" Carlisle began, cupping her cheek.

"Carlisle, please don't" Esme interrupted him.

Carlisle sighed and sat back against the bed. Several minutes passed, several minutes of almost-silence besides Esme's shallow breathing and the faint, foetal heartbeat. Suddenly, her head shot up, her eyes wide.

"I think-"

She stood up and Carlisle was at her side instantly to support her wobbling frame. Mid-step, Esme choked and gripped her husband's arm. She felt a tiny pop as the uncontrollable urge to go to the bathroom got worse and ended in the same second. The wetness splashed onto the floor loudly, some of it hitting Carlisle's shoes.

"Is the baby here yet?" Nessie inquired as Bella woke her up on the couch.

It was time for the young hybrid's bed but she was still so desperate to meet the last of miracle children. Her eyes glowed as she waited for her mother's answer. Though, she already knew it from her mother's expression.

"No, not yet, sweetie" Bella said, caressing her curls.

Nessie sighed and left for her room but not before giving the two young infants a kiss goodnight as they slept soundly in their mothers' arms.

After her waters broke, Esme changed and then spent three hours lying on the bed beside her husband. But not before asking him to change the sheets just incase.

Esme groaned, gripping Carlisle's shirt in her hands. Her bare knees rubbed against the fabric of their bedspread. "How long has it been?"

"17 hours" Carlisle replied.

"Ugh!"

He leaned over to kiss her hair, she gently snuggled against him. It was few seconds before Esme experienced another contraction. She moved herself into a new position; the sixth one that hour. She lay on her back with her feet on the pillows by Carlisle's head.

"They'll be along soon" he whispered as he patted her ankle.

As Esme approached her twentieth hour in labor, Treasure entered the bedroom with a soft meow. The kitten wandered over to his owners at the side of the bed only for Carlisle to reach down and pick him up. Esme smiled weakly and caressed the kitty's little back, he purred contently and closed his eyes settling into a nap.

Esme moaned and threw her arm over her forehead, her toes curling near the headboard. Carlisle was at her side in a second, he could nothing for her but take her hand and check his watch to time her contractions.

"Oh, God!" she cried through gritted teeth.

She sat up with her legs separated a little, one hand gripped Carlisle's shoulder like a vice "I have to push!"

"No, no, sweetheart. Not yet" he said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I have to!" she almost screamed.

Carlisle gently eased her back into lying down again, he instructed her on how to breathe and she followed. Her legs were still bent at the knees and separated, Carlisle put his arm under them and straightened them out, putting them down on the bed. When his wife was sufficiently calm, he stroked her hair and was honest with her.

"I know your body's telling you to push but you're not dilated enough. And when you are, my darling, we're going to bring our baby into the world...together"

Esme returned his smile though her eyes remained worried, she nodded gently. Carlisle lay down beside her, holding her hand. He kissed it once before comforting her through the following contractions.

Treasure had been placed in his basket after falling asleep but when he woke up, he used Carlisle as leverage to hop up onto the bed and snuggled into Esme who was still moaning in agony. He nuzzled his nose into her hand in an attempt to comfort her, Carlisle thought of it as endearing. This small kitten with little to no understanding of people was trying to help the woman who took care of him. He must've been a smart enough cat to recognise when Esme was in such discomfort.

Edward left the cottage at midnight to check on Carlisle and Esme after being pressured heavily by his adoptive siblings and wife. As he got closer to the house, he could hear Esme's pained groaning. As he entered through the front door, Carlisle came downstairs to greet him; despite his smile, the doctor looked weary.

"How is she?" he inquired.

Carlisle sighed heavily "It's taking longer than I thought"

Edward put a comforting hand on his adoptive father's shoulder and smiled sympathetically. He didn't need his gift to know that Carlisle was in pain watching Esme in pain, she was his life and to see her so...upset was almost unbearable. But he had to stay strong, for his wife and his child.

A few minutes later, in Carlisle and Esme's bedroom, Edward took Esme's hand and spoke to her gently in an effort to take her mind off of her husband checking between her legs for dilation. Edward even managed to make her laugh at one point which pleased Carlisle as he finally finished declaring 7cm.

"Great" Esme mumbled sarcastically "a whole centimetre"

"At least it's something" Edward said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

When another contraction began, Esme respectfully asked her adoptive son to leave so as not to see her in such a state. Edward reluctantly complied but not before telling Carlisle to call if he needed anything at all. Carlisle nodded and showed his son out, thanking him and returning to his wife.

Just before sunrise, with Esme on her knees with her hands on his shoulders, Carlisle couldn't very well move her; it was still a perfectly safe method of delivery. Her contractions were less than a minute apart and she was now fully dilated, Esme was ready to push her baby into the world. Treasure had left the bed and was now lying his basket observing the miracle about to occur.

"Relax, dear. It's going to be alright" Carlisle soothed her.

"Ooooh! Oh, oh, God! It's coming!" she yelled.

"Push, my love. Do what feels natural" he told her.

Esme bit her lip and bore down, her eyes squeezed shut. Carlisle pushed her nightgown as far up her thighs as he could in that position, he then held his hands between her spread legs.

Esme cried out finally as she stopped pushing, her forehead touched her husband's.

"You're doing so well" he whispered against her lips.

She only whimpered in response and tightened her grip on his shoulders, she wished that he could hold her in his arms just as Jasper and Emmett had done for their wives during childbirth. But, she understood that he couldn't; that he needed his hands so their baby would be born safe.

She pushed again, feeling a terrible burning sensation. She felt like she was going to split in two. Carlisle's eyes grew wide as he looked up at her.

"Esme. Esme, I can feel the head" he was overcome with emotion.

Esme managed a brief smile before tears dribbled down her cheeks; her darling baby was almost here. Carlisle put his hands on her hips to encourage her.

"Up a little, sweetheart"

She complied and raised her body to make room for their child. Carlisle instructed her to push again and she did, twisting her fingers in his hair trying not to hurt him. More of their miracle emerged from her body though she couldn't see it, she could only feel it. Carlisle's face became more and more amazed as he saw his child being born.

"One last push, my darling" he said, choked with emotion.

Esme cried as she gave it her all but it didn't feel like enough "Come on, sweetheart!"

Finally, as if collapsing into bed when you couldn't be anymore tired; Esme felt the sudden relief of her baby leaving her. With her eyes closed and her body numb from childbirth, Esme's hearing was amplified and she heard the soft cries of a newborn infant. It was truly a most welcome sound. But the paradox came when her first thought was to see and hold their wonderful creation.

Esme opened her eyes and directly in front of her was the most beautiful sight of all. Carlisle held their baby with one hand under the head and another under the buttocks. His hands cradled the miracle so gently to ease the crying.

"It's a girl"

Carlisle's words were the first their baby would ever hear and they couldn't have been said with more love or adoration. Esme sank back down onto her knees and moved her shaking arms down her husband's chest which was heaving with gentle sobs. Her fingers tentatively touched the soft flesh of their daughter's head, her other hand brushed over the tiny hand. The small amount of hair on her tiny head was very light. Esme's hand replaced Carlisle's under the baby's head as he snatched a blanket from the bed to wrap around the little newborn.

Esme looked back up at Carlisle, their lips touched in the most passionate of gentle kisses. 


	20. Three for Three

In the heart of the forest, the faint sound of the newborn's cries traveled to the ears of the Cullen children. They all smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Emmett glanced at the clock - around 7:05am. Almost a full 30 hours in labor, Esme was so much tougher than most people thought.

"The baby's here" Bella whispered to Renesmee as she tiptoed into the living room of the cottage so as not to wake the sleeping babies.

Renesmee had groggily peeked through her lashes and soon became excited when she remembered that events of the previous day. She asked her mother why she couldn't go and see the family's new little addition, pouting the entire time.

"We wanted to give Grandpa and Grandma a little time with their new little girl" Bella replied.

"Another girl? What's her name?" Nessie asked eagerly.

But Bella couldn't answer her daughter yet as she didn't know, Edward had simply returned from his visit to the big house moments before to tell his family that the baby was a girl and that she was totally healthy. And also thankfully, that Esme was doing well.

The family arrived home later that morning, Esme and Carlisle were sitting up in bed cradling their precious baby daughter. Emmett sauntered into their room first and smiled at the sight. He knew his adoptive vampire parents had waited a long time for the baby that was now in their arms.

"Ava" Esme mouthed.

Emmett tiptoed towards them and peered into the bundle of blankets. The adorable creature inside had the same caramel-coloured hair as her mother and also her dimples. Like Violet and Lily, Ava had flowing blood in her veins, a natural heart rate, honey eyes and pale skin that glowed slightly in the winter sunshine that was peeking through the window.

"Ava, huh? Can't really shorten it" Emmett murmured.

"We know" Carlisle said with a roll of his eyes.

Esme smiled at her child as she adjusted her blankets, she sighed happily "But it fits"

"Pleasant sound" Em murmured.

Esme looked up at him, he looked from Ava to her mother "It's what Ava means- pleasant sound"

Esme smiled at Carlisle who returned the smile and cuddled her closer to him.

Rosalie appeared in the doorway with Lily in her arms, the blonde mini angel cooed gently at the sight of her father. Rose walked over to the bed and sat down by Esme's feet; her voice was soft and loving.

"Look, Lily. Look at little baby Ava"

Edward entered the room and beheld the sight; Esme and Carlisle with their newborn baby in their arms, Rosalie and Emmett with Lily as they introduced her to Ava and the sheer joy being emitted. It was enough and more to draw Jasper's attention with Violet asleep in her pram, Alice was behind them with her daughter's baby bag slung over her shoulder.

"Congratulations" the empath said.

"Thank you" Carlisle beamed.

"All girls, I guess" commented Emmett.

It was certainly odd but not bizarre - some families could have ten children and they could all be of the same gender. Perhaps the babies all being female had something to do with the unknown magic under which they were conceived. The gender of the babies didn't matter to their parents as long as they were healthy. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett - they all breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Each child had been born and all of the worry over what they would be had vanished. Alice's visions became clearer and their long and happy lives were evident. Not every moment could be seen but Alice had every vision she needed to be at ease about her daughter, her niece and her sister. Although they were technically cousins of sorts; the miracles bonded as sisters.

The following weeks were wonderful with Christmas fast approaching and mountains of gifts being bought for Violet, Lily and Ava. Though the girls slept for most of the joyful day, they were still showered with many luxurious gifts - clothes and toys but practical gifts as well - bibs, blankets etc...

The family had decided that they would move after the New Year and take their daughters somewhere else to be raised for a few years. Carlisle wasn't going to go back to work until he started at a new hospital and he spent every moment he had free with Baby Ava.

She was a blessing in the sense that she didn't cry a lot but needed feeding more often. And Esme was only to happy to oblige her very hungry baby, she would sit in the nursery, rocking back and forth on the rocking chair gently, as she nourished her daughter. Ava was only ever fed from a bottle when Esme was asleep and her cries didn't wake her up, so Carlisle would sit in the rocking chair feeding her while his wife slept. 


	21. Stranger Rendezvous

**Final Lemon Warning**

New Year's Day came and it signaled the start of a brand new chapter in the eternity of the Cullen Family. Violet was just over ten weeks old, Lily was just under seven weeks old and Ava was almost five weeks old.

Esme and Carlisle were staying at the family's future home in New Hampshire, they were taking care of some last minute details. Their new home was going to be bigger than usual as they were expecting to live there for around five years until the girls started elementary school. New Hampshire was mostly cloudy but on the few days there was sunshine, the girls would be able to enjoy it. They were expecting to move at the end of January.

Alice and Jasper were out on a walk with Violet in her pram in the forest where they wouldn't be spotted by any humans. Edward and Bella were packing up their stuff in their cottage for the move. They were going to come back and visit Charlie at least once a month when they moved.

Rosalie and Emmett were home alone with Lily who had just been put down for a nap in her crib after a feeding. Rose rearranged the fluffy blankets covering her daughter to she was cosy but had room to move. Lily had a little more hair now that was starting to curl at the ends, just like her father. But, it was a golden blonde like her mother. Lily's beauty was incomparable.

It had been several weeks since Rose and Em had made love as caring for Lily became priority. Also, Carlisle had euphemistically told them that they should wait six weeks until Rose felt more up to it. And now, home alone, they wanted one another. Becoming parents had only brought them closer and they wanted to celebrate their love.

They knew they had to take it slow, as it was the first time since Rosalie had given birth so it would probably be a little painful. It was also unspoken, they hadn't actually discussed the matter but they both silently knew it was going to happen. With Lily asleep, most likely for the next few hours, they were left with plenty of time to be with one another.

Bare before each other on their bed, Emmett cupped his wife's cheek and kissed her sweet lips. Rose kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We'll take it slow, babe" he whispered.

"Slow" she nodded. "I love you"

"Love you, too" he breathed, pulling her in for another kiss like she was his personal dutch courage.

Emmett was sitting with Rose in his lap, his arousal between them. She was also aroused and desperately needing her lover, she was on top so she could guide the pace and force of their lovemaking. She raised her hips hovering over his erect length, he put his hands on her waist. She gently eased herself down with a slight wince.

Rose had her hands on his shoulders with her eyes closed, she could feel a sparse sting for only a second before she was completely connected with her mate. Laying her forehead against his after a second, Rose began to gently rock against him. She was controlling their pace and she wondered why they had been so afraid; it was as wonderful and fulfilling as their usual intimacy.

Moaning, Emmett ran his hands over Rosalie's back holding her close to him. He thrust his body to meet hers but tried to be as gentle as possible, he didn't want to hurt when she felt so good. He grinned as she arched her back releasing herself to the pleasure he was giving her. Her lips found his neck and trailed hot kisses all over it. He closed his eyes and threw his head back.

Her hands rose and held his cheeks so he was looking at her, he opened his golden eyes to meet hers. He saw the passion in her eyes, the love that she had held for him for so many years that had only become impossibly stronger since the birth of their child. The love he reciprocated intensely.

Their lips fused together, their tongues battling for dominance as their bodies continued to dance with each other in the physical exhibition of their love. He brushed a hand through her wavy blonde locks. He didn't stimulate her breasts as he usually did since feeding Lily left Rosalie aching but he made do by finding more of his beautiful wife's body to tease.

"Hey, Stranger" she murmured to him breathlessly.

"I missed you" he said.

She cried out softly as her release approached, their movements became faster - almost blurred. She called his name and crushed her lips to her husband's in an effort to stop herself from waking Lily. He responded eagerly and held her tighter as his own release was imminent.

"Em..." she panted.

"Let go, baby" he breathed in her ear. "Let it go"

And she did, muffling her screams in his shoulder as her body quivered delightfully. She saw her own vision of heaven in him as the world went white behind her eyes and she left her body momentarily. Just the sound of her made Emmett release deep within her groaning magnificently. Regaining themselves, they stared into each other's eyes with pleased smiles.

She touched his cheek "I love you"

His reply was almost inaudible "I love you, too"

Emmett held Rosalie close as he lay back down on the bed. She sighed as they came apart and she rolled onto her side next to him. He put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Rose giggled once before falling asleep in his arms. He brought the sheets up around them.

They had reconnected and found each other again intimately.

It was a couple of hours before Em heard Lily's crying from the nursery. He got up and threw on a pair of trousers quickly, Rose stirred once but remained in her peaceful slumber. Picking up his daughter, Emmett cooed quietly. She had grown but was still so tiny in his arms - he found it so odd to think that in just a few short years, she would be all grown up.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay" he soothed her and the crying slowly faded to her gentle breathing.

As planned, the entire family plus Jacob moved to New Hampshire a few weeks later with their three new little additions. Violet with her onyx curls, Lily with her champagne waves and Ava with her caramel tresses all had beauty far beyond that of a normal vampire by having the combined beauty of both their vampire parents. They learnt at the rate of any human child at public school resisting the barely noticeable bloodlust that occasionally presented itself.

These were the three miracles that had come from some kind of unknown magic which brought so much joy and light to a family who had previously thought of themselves as complete.


	22. Auld Lang Syne

**The Finale!**

* * *

New Year's Eve 2012

Four years had passed. Four blissful years filled with laughter and merriment, more happiness than there had been in the Cullen Family - all because of three wonderful little girls.

Violet was a tiny, little ball of energy that drove her parents absolutely insane, but they adored her to no end. Her beauty was utterly astounding with her head full of dusky curls and her eyes the colour of the bright sun. She was petite and only a little shorter than Ava and Lily but in very good shape considering all the running she did and all the games she played. There was a always a huge grin plastered on her face. She delighted in shopping for grand new additions to her vast closet with her mommy. Some would mistake her sweet and bouncy optimism for being naive but it was just Violet taking after her mother. 'Little Vi', as she was commonly known as, would often run around the house to get away from anything she was told to do; bath time, bedtime, the dentist...

And now, she was being chased by her parents around the house in her mini-bathrobe, fresh out the bath. She was very unwilling to get into her pink pajamas and wanted to stay up all night long - this was a normal routine, especially when she'd had sugar.

Lily was so sensationally beautiful that it was as if she wasn't real but a figment of anyone's imagination. Perhaps Walt Disney's imagination as she looked just as gorgeous and graceful as a Disney Princess. She had the same wavy blonde hair as her mother that flowed to halfway down her back and golden eyes that sparkled like the stars on water with a kind of enchanted shimmer. Her face was flawless and although she was childishly radiant now, she would soon grow to be a dazzling creature. Lily loved to pampered and spoiled, soaking up any dose of attention was like a hobby for her and it came as naturally as the sunrise. Rosalie loved to spoil her with pretty clothes, the maternal part of her was eager though, for her daughter to feel she had more than just exquisite good looks - that was something that had ruined her human life.

She was currently being assisted into her extravagant four poster bed by Rose and Em, they pulled the baby pink duvet over her and adjusted the pillows around her head for comfort. Lily had been protesting all night.

"Why can't I stay up for the fireworks?" she asked for the hundredth time.

Rosalie smiled and ran a hand through her daughter's aureate waves "Because it's time for bed"

Lily pouted "But I wanna see them!"

"You're only four years old, Angel, you've got so New Years ahead of you to see fireworks"

"Exactly, think of all the fun you're gonna have" her father grinned.

Lily gave in with a smile and settled into the comfort of her bed. Rosalie kissed her head before standing and closing the see-through curtains around her bed. Exchanging goodnights, Emmett and Rosalie left their beloved child's room which was lit by a single night light.

As the stepped out onto the landing, Violet ran by in her bathrobe with Jasper hot on her heels.

"Violet Sophie Cullen, you get back here this instant!"

Emmett simply stepped out of Violet's way with a smirk and she thanked him quickly as she whizzed past him. She turned a corner and was soon heard bolting up another flight of stairs. Jasper stopped in front of his brother and glared at him.

"Why didn't you stop her?!"

"I'm a great believer in freedom" Em joked.

He really just liked getting on Jasper's nerves as he knew exactly how much of a handful a hyper Violet could be.

Alice had already had a vision of where Violet's journey around the house would take her and headed the mischievous little girl off on the third floor. Alice helped her into her PJs and took her to the bathroom before helping her into bed at which point, Jasper arrived. He kneeled down by the bed and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Will we ever have just one bedtime where you do as you're told?"

Violet's smile was shy as she looked down, Alice chuckled. She sat down on the bed by her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Hmm, maybe when the moon turns red"

Little Vi giggled and cuddled her mommy snuggling into her side "Story"

With that little murmur from his child, Jasper dug under the bed for one of Violet's many storybooks that had been carelessly tossed aside. His hand touched one and he produced it for under the large bed. It was big and baby blue with some remnants of silver glitter on the cover. There were pictures of fairies and doves and castles among other typical fairytale images.

Violet beamed excitedly in agreement and Jasper opened the book starting with words 'Once upon a time...'

Ava was every inch as compassionate and loving as her parents, for a four year-old. She couldn't yet read very well so having her father or her mother read to her was a true joy. Carlisle would sometimes sit for hours on end reading to her about enchanted princesses, little people who make big things happen, stories that contained moral lessons for children and so much more. She loved Treasure as he slept at the end of her bed and occasionally cuddled up next to her purring as he was also was read to. Ava had the same caramel-coloured hair as her mother and gilded eyes full of warmth. From the age of three, Ava wore glasses since her eyesight seemed to get bad. Carlisle had just assumed that the mortal or 'normal' side of her that allowed her to sleep, eat and grow made her just as likely to have poor sight as a human. Ava didn't mind her glasses so neither did her parents, as long as she didn't feel she was missing out on anything then they were happy.

Esme found Ava on the couch asleep at the end of a children's show New Year special. Picking her daughter up, Esme held her little darling close to her. She met Carlisle on the first floor landing and they walked up to the third floor together to where both their bedroom and Ava's was bedroom were. Treasure approached them from the his near-useless basket in the corner as they entered their daughter's bedroom.

He meowed once as Esme laid her precious child down, he hopped up onto the bed and curled up near Ava's hand. Carlisle smiled at the feline and stroked his hand over the brownish fur of his head.

"Are you going to be minding her then?" he chuckled.

Treasure meowed again in response. Esme tenderly kissed her daughter's forehead and removed her glasses. She placed the spectacles on the small chest of drawers by the bed.

"Goodnight, Sweet pea"

She watched her child protectively; the Volturi either didn't know about the girls or chose not risk humiliation again or fearfully - were biding their time. But Esme knew that should the day come when Aro wanted to challenge her family then she would do her absolute utmost to keep her daughter away from him. As would Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. The protection of their children was as important to them as the girls themselves.

Carlisle brushed his hand over his daughter's head with a silent wish for sweet dreams. Then, he took his wife's hand and walked with her out of Ava's room to see in the New Year and prepare for another year of the heaven that he had been granted since the birth of his daughter and her two companions that completed his family.

_The End_

Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated


End file.
